Une rencontre
by yuzuhira
Summary: CROSSOVER SAKURA/NCIS...Sakura,Tiffany,Thomas et Mattieu sont en vacances à Washington,A la recherche d'une magie apparentée à Clow Read, qui se trouve dans les locaux du NCIS et un membre de l'équipe est au courant et veut la protéger./fic abandonnée
1. Chapter 1

**Une**** rencontre**

**Disclamer:**

**Yuzu:** Et voilà, une nouvelle histoire que je poste sur C'est un peu court, le début, je l'admet, mais ce n'est qu'un prologue! J'espère que vous allez aimer, je ferais peut être vite pour poster le premier chapitre ! Bonne lecture !!

**Prologue:**

Sakura dormait, dans son lit, d'un sommeil très agité. Kero, son ami ailé, l'observait l'air inquiet:

- Sakura... Sa...

BIBIBIP BIBIBIP BIBIBIP

Kero fut interrompu par le réveil de Sakura. Celle-ci se releva en sursaut:

- Ouah!!!

- Wowowowowowowo!!!

Kero fut envoyé dans les draps de la jeune fille, qui regarda autour d'elle, cherchant la source du bruit. Le petit animal se dépatouilla des draps, et lui dit:

- Ton réveil est sur le bureau...

Sakura regarda Kero:

- Oh, bonjour Kero!

- Bonjour Sakura. Dis, tu as fait un rêve? Tu étais très agitée.

- Je vous en parlerais à la fin des examens, à Tiffany et toi. C'est mieux.

- C'est sur que t'es un peu stressée en ce moment.

Le père de Sakura, Dominique, l'appela pour le petit déjeuner. Elle s'habilla, puis descendit au pas de course. Elle salua son frère et Thomas:

- Bonjour Papa, bonjour Thomas!

- Bonjour Sakura.

Thomas répondit en retour:

- Salut p'tit monstre.

Sakura râla:

- Je ne suis pas un monstre!

- Allons, Sakura, mange, tu as besoin de forces. C'est à partir d'aujourd'hui que commencent les examens d'entrée au lycée, non?

- Oui! Du lundi au vendredi, et après, on est en vacances!

Sakura engloutit son petit déjeuner, et partit sous les encouragements de son père et de son frère. Au collège, elle retrouva sa meilleure amie:

- Salut, Tiffany!

- Bonjour, Sakura, pas trop stressée?

- Un peu, et toi?

- Pareil, mais on va le réussir, hein?

- Oui! Au fait, vendredi, il faudra que tu viennes à la maison, j'ai à vous parler, avec Kero. Mais on verra ça après les examens.

- D'accord. A tout à l'heure!

Les élèves entrèrent dans la salle qui leur était désignée, et Sakura suivit, puis s'assit à sa place. Le surveillant expliqua:

- Vous avez quatre heures. Commencez!

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Le vendredi, à 16 heures:

- Posez les stylos! Les examens sont terminés, vous aurez les résultats d'ici une semaine. Vous pouvez sortir!

Sakura rejoignit Tiffany, et elles allèrent chez la maîtresse des cartes. Elles retirèrent leurs chaussures, puis montèrent dans la chambre, et Kero demanda:

- Alors? Comment ça s'est passé?

- Ça va, on a toutes les deux une bonne impression.

Sakura proposa:

- Je vais chercher le thé et les gâteaux.

- Gâteaux? Où ça? Des gâteaux!

Sakura descendit avec Tiffany, et elles préparèrent tout sur un plateau, puis remontèrent. Ils s'installèrent chacun avec sa tasse, et Kero demanda à Sakura:

- Alors, parles-nous de ton rêve.

Sakura prit une gorgée de thé, et répondit:

- Depuis ce lundi, je fais toujours le même rêve. Et je ne suis pas au Japon. Les gens autours de moi parlaient une autre langue, que nous connaissons: l'anglais.

Sakura se leva et prit sur son bureau un atlas. Elle se rassit.

- Depuis lundi, aussi, je ressens une aura apparentée à Clow Read. Elle est dans la même ville que mes rêves.

Elle ouvrit l'atlas et pointa le doigt sur une ville précise:

- Dans mon rêve, je me trouve dans cette ville, là où je ressens cette aura magique... À Washington D.C.

- En Amérique? Mais qu'est ce que tu vas faire là-bas?

- On était à Washington... Papa, Thomas, Mattieu, Tiffany, Kero et moi.

Sakura avait les yeux fermés, elle tentait de se souvenir.

- Je me promenais dans la ville, avec Kero et Tiffany, et je m'arrête devant un immeuble imposant... Il y avait des lettres... Je ne sais plus dans quel ordre... Un C... Un N... Un S... Un I...

- Il faut retrouver l'ordre de ces lettres.

Le lendemain, au déjeuner, Dominique était très heureux, et annonça à ses deux enfants:

- J'ai gagné, sur le site, un voyage pour cinq personnes à Washington D.C., pendant deux mois! Tout est payé dans le voyage!

- OUAI!!! TROP GENIAL!!! Je peux inviter Tiffany? Elle n'a rien de prévu!

- Bien sur.

- Mattieu non plus, n'a rien de prévu.

- Youpi!!!

A la fin du repas, Sakura monta dans sa chambre, et Thomas la suivit. En l'apercevant, Kero se figea. Thomas soupira en fermant la porte:

- Je te rappelle, boule de poil, que je suis au courant des pouvoirs de Sakura. Alors, p'tite soeur, tu crois que l'énergie magique, c'est "lui"?

- Non. Par contre, est ce qu'à Washington, tu connaîtrais un immeuble qui porte les lettres C, N, S, et I. Elles sont dans le désordre. C'est à cause de mes rêves, ils sont flous.

Thomas réfléchit, puis il y eut un tilt:

- Mais oui! NCIS! La cellule d'enquêtes criminelles de la marine, aux Etats Unis!

**Fin du prologue**

**Yuzu : **Et voilà pour une entrée en matière. Ca vous plait ? Allez, à la prochaine !!

PS : Et envoyez des reviews, ça fait toujours plaisir !


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclamer :**

**Yuzu :** Voici le chapitre un de Une Rencontre !! Le prologue a été court ( normal pour un prologue) mais je vaisarranger ça, avec ce chapitre, un peu plus long ! Je vous en pries, appréciez ce chapitre à sa juste valeur !!

**Chapitre 1:**

Quelques jours plus tard, tous montaient dans l'avion en partance pour Washington. A leur arrivée à l'hotel, après s'être installés, Dominique donna la permission à Sakura et Tiffany d'aller se promener. Elles arrivèrent devant l'immeuble du NCIS. Elles tergiversaient devant, puis rentrèrent à l'hotel. Au troisième jour, Sakura prit la décision d'aller avec Tiffany, Kero et le livre des cartes, les deux derniers dans son sac, questionner les gardes, à l'entrée, pour en savoir plus. Alors q'elles discutaient avec les gardes, Tony arriva et les remarqua, mais passa. De même pour Ziva et McGee. Qui, tous les trois, en haut, parlaient des deux jolies filles de l'entrée. C'est alors que l'ascenseur s'ouvrit sur Gibbs, un café à la main. Tony, affalé sur sa chaise, lui demanda dès l'ouverture des portes de l'ascenseur:

- Salut Gibbs! T'as vu les deux filles à l'entrée? Elles sont mignonnes!

Et Gibbs lui répondit en s'écartant comme pour laisser passer quelqu'un:

- Je sais, Tony, mais fais attention, elles sont à peine lycéennes, du Japon.

Tony se redressa d'un coup en voyant que Gibbs laissait passer deux jeunes filles, un peu intimidées, l'une d'elles portant un sac sur ses épaules. Elles étaient de la même taille, mais l'une avait de longs cheveux noirs aux reflets bleus coiffés en natte posée sur son épaule, et l'autre des cheveux blonds plus courts avec une barrette en forme de fleur avec un tissus violet qui pendait. Tony posa la question à laquelle les trois membres de l'équipe cherchaient une réponse:

- Mais qui êtes-vous?

La blonde rougit, et balbutia:

- Ah... Beuh... En fait, je...[je peux pas leur dire que j'ai vu cette immeuble en rêve et qu'il y a une grande puissance magique à l'intérieur!!!!

Tiffany vint à la rescousse de Sakura:

- Bonjour, excusez nous du dérangement, je m'appelle Tiffany, et voici ma meilleure amie, Sakura. Nous nous promenions quand nous avons vu cet immeuble, le NCIS, et il se trouve que cette agence américaine a toujours intrigué mon amie. Excusez la, elle est très timide au début, mais elle est... Si mignonne quand elle est gênée que je ne peux pas m'empêcher de la filmer!!!!!!!!! Vous ne trouvez pas?

Sakura tentait maintenant de calmer son amie:

- S'il te plait, Tiffany...[Et voilà, pourquoi ils nous regardent comme ça?...!! La présence de Clow Read...

Sakura eut soudain un air très sérieux, et Tiffany se calma, comprenant ce qu'elle avait sentit. Par contre, il y avait quatre personnes mortifiées, mais une ne le montrait qu'en engloutissant son café deux à trois fois plus vite qu'à son habitude. En effet, Leroy Jethro Gibbs ressentait qu'il allait rapidement avoir besoin d'un deuxième café, même d'un troisième. Il finit par amener Sakura et Tiffany devant son bureau, et leur dit:

- Donc vous vouliez en savoir plus sur le NCIS. Mais pourquoi cette agence en particulier?

Sakura respira profondément:

- En fait, les journaux ne parlent presque jamais du NCIS, alors que c'est tout de même la police de la marine et ça m'a beaucoup intrigué. En plus, les gardiens m'ont dis que la meilleur équipe était la votre, monsieur Gibbs.

À la fin de la phrase, McGee, Ziva et Tony se retenaient difficilement de rire. Très peu de personnes ayant appelé leur patron «monsieur Gibbs» étaient ressorties indemnes de leur conversation. Ils observèrent Gibbs finir son caffé regarder Sakura, puis dire:

- Pas de monsieur, arrange toi comme tu veux pour m'appeler, mais sans monsieur. Donc qu'est ce que tu voudrais voir?

Cette fois, McGee, Ziva et Tony étaient bouche bée. Sakura sourit, rayonnante, et s'inclinna:

- Merci beaucoup! Si cela était possible, je voudrais rencontrer tous les membres de votre équipe! Heu... Gibbs-san.

Gibbs se leva et passa devant McGee, qui se présenta:

- Bonjour, je suis l'agent spécial Timothy McGee.

Sakura s'inclinna :

- Enchantée, je suis Sakura Kinomoto.

- Quoi? Sakura, tu ne me reconnais pas?

- Heu, je devrais?

- Ah, oui, imagine quelqu'un avec des cheveux plus longs, en queue de cheval...

- TIMMY?!!! Je ne t'avais pas reconnu! Pourquoi tu t'es coupé les cheveux? Ça t'allais bien.

-C'était moins pratique...Et ton amie?

Son amie aussi s'inclina:

-Bonjour, Timmy, cela faisait longtemps.

Après avoir remis sa mâchoire en place, Ziva se présenta aussi, puis Tony en les gratifiant d'un grand sourire. Devant l'ascenseur, Gibbs se retourna et dit à l'attention de ses équipiers:

- Qu'est ce que vous attendez? Sakura et Tiffany aussi, vous voulez voir les deux autres membres de l'équipe?

Sakura aquiessa et suivit Gibbs. Tous prirent l'ascenseur, et descendirent dans la salle d'autopsie où venait d'arriver Ducky.

- Eh bien, Jethro, que me vaut l'honneur de cette visite de si bon matin?

Gibbs lui répondit sans que les autres ne l'entendent:

- Ces deux jeunes filles veulent rencontrer les membres de mon équipe, mais elles ont menties sur les raisons. Pourtant...

- Elles t'inspirent confiance, même en ayant menti?

Ducky s'approcha de Tiffany et retira son chapeau:

- Bonjour, je l'appelle Donnald Mallard, mais je vous en prie, appelez moi Ducky. Je suis le médecin légiste.

Tiffany s'inclinna:

- Bonjour, moi je m'appelle Tiffany Daidoji, enchantée.

Sakura resta pensive un instant, puis s'inclina à son tour:

- Bonjour! Moi c'est Sakura Kinomoto.

Ducky réagit en se remémorant le nom de Tiffany:

- Daidoji? Mais c'est une très grande entreprise de jouets au Japon, non?

Tiffany répondit:

- En effet, ma mère est PDG de la société.

Ducky réfléchit:

- Et il me semble que Kinomoto ne m'est pas inconnu non plus...

Sakura rougit un peu:

- Eh bien ma mère était mannequin...

Ducky remarqua:

- Mais vous parlez très bien l'anglais.

- Oui, enfin...!!

Sakura releva la tête.

[La présence de Clow Read, elle vient d'en haut..

- Euh... Et en haut qu'y a t il?

- Il reste le labo d' Abby.

Ils montèrent et entrèrent dans le laboratoire, où Abby, en pantalon noir avec quelques chaines, Tshirt noir, verni à ongle noir et plein de colliers, rangeait sa petite boite dans le frigo. Elle les remarqua et dit:

- Gibbs! Tu m'as amené mon soda?!

Elle allait se jeter dans ses bras quand deux cris retentirent à l'unisson:

-CLOW READ????!!!

Et là, du sac que Sakura portait, sortit une espèce de pelluche aillée. Elle n'arrêtait pas de répéter sans remarquer personne:

-Où est il? Où est ce que tu te cache, cette fois?

C'était l'une des voix qui avait crié. L'autre était Sakura, qui avait les yeux grands ouverts sur Abby, avec la main serrée qui tenait le collier de la clé à son cou. Quelque chose à l'intérieur de son sac se mit à briller, et Sakura l'en sortit. C'était le livre des cartes. Sakura et Kero regardèrent Abby et dirent:

- Alors c'est toi la source de cette puissance magique! Pas étonnant qu'on ait sentit sa présence, tu dois être sa dèscendante la plus directe!

Abby ne pigeait rien, comme les autres. C'est alors qu'une voix venu de nulle part commença à parler:

_"Alors ça y est, Sakura, tes pouvoirs ont tellement grandis que tu as senti le potentiel magique de mon arrière petite fille... __Mais le sceau est brisé..."_

**Fin du chapitre 1:**

**Yuzu: **Bon ben voilà pour un premier chapitre, j'espère qu'il vous aura plus plu que le prologue, et je prie pour que vous suiviez mon histoire jusqu'au bout!!!!! A la prochaine !!!


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclamer :**

**Yuzu : **Salut la compagnie, ça boum ? Moi, ça va impec', alors j'espère que vous aprécierez ce deuxième chapitre, qui, je prie pour, aura peut être plus de succès que le premier ou le prologue !!!! Alors, please, enjoy it !!

**Chapitre 2:**

Abby commença:

- Heu... C'était quoi ce truc glauque il y un instant?

- Quel truc? demanda Tony.

- Bah cette voix...

Elle fut interrompue par McGee, qui avait un drôle de sourire:

- Ce Clow Read, il faut toujours qu'il fasse de ces mises en scènes. C'est pas possible, même dans ses réincarnations, il aura toujours été comme ça.

Ziva, Tony, Abby et Gibbs étaient les seuls à ne rien comprendre. Et ça énervait vraiment le dernier. Celui-ci vida le café qu'il avait prit au préalable, et demanda:

- De quoi est ce que tu parles, McGee?

Abby demanda:

- Gibbs, t'as pas entendu la voix, tout à l'heure?

- Quelle voix?

Tony, Ziva et Gibbs avaient posé la question en même temps.

- Seuls ceux qui ont des pouvoirs magiques peuvent entendre les apparitions auditives de Clow Read.

Devant les regards interrogatifs de Abby, Tony, Ziva et Gibbs, McGee soupira:

- Je crois que le moment est venu de vous expliquer.

Sakura releva le regard de McGee, et commença:

- Il y a bien longtemps, quand la magie était connue et très présente dans la société, il y avait un très grand magicien. Son pouvoir était immense, et très envié. Ce magicien s'appelait Clow Read. C'était le magicien le plus puissant de tout les temps. Il créa des cartes qui renfermaient un certain pouvoir, tel que le vent, l'eau, la force, la rapidité, il y en avait plein. Et il créa deux gardiens, un qui puisait sa force du soleil, Kérobéros, et un dont la source de sa puissance était la lune, Yué. Le premier surveillait le livre qui contenait toutes les cartes, et s'il était ouvert, les cartes dispercées devaient être rassemblées. Puis intervient, à la fin, le second gardien, Yué, le juge. C'est lui qui décide du successeur des cartes. C'est ce qui m'est arrivé, je suis devenue chasseuse de cartes, puis maîtresse des cartes. Maintenant, c'est moi qui suis en possession des cartes.

- Hmhmh...

Tony et Ziva semblaient septiques, Gibbs était en train de finir son café, un troisième à la main, et Abby était pendue aux lèvres de Sakura.

- C'est trop top, ce truc! T'as des pouvoirs? Comme quoi?

Ce fut McGee qui répondit:

- La force, la rapidité, la capacité de voler, de sauter en faisant fit de la gravité, maitriser les éléments, et d'autres encore.

Sakura rougissait de plus en plus, et ce fut la cerise sur le gateau quand Abby lui demanda:

- Les autres n'ont pas l'air d'y croire. Prouve le! Montre nous tes pouvoirs, s'il te plais!

Sakura chuchota quelque chose à McGee, et celui-ci dit tout haut:

- De toute façon, il faudra qu'elle apprenne à s'en servir, alors, pourquoi ne pas lui montrer?

- D'accord.

Sakura retira son collier d'où pendait la clé, et commença son incantation:

- Ô clé qui détiens les pouvoirs de l'étoile, dévoile ta véritable apparence et transforme toi! Au nom du pacte, je te l'ordonne!

La clé se changea en sceptre, et Sakura sortit une des cartes de sa poche, la lança devant elle et frappa avec son sceptre:

- Viens à moi, carte de l'effacement!

Un drôle de bonhome apparut, et sous les yeux de tous, effleura le spectrographe d'Abby, qui diparut. Celle-ci paniqua:

- KEUWA?!! MON SPECTROGRAPHE!!!!! OÙ IL EST PASSÉ???!!!!!!!

Sakura, Tiffany et McGee souriaient. Sakura dit:

- Fais le réapparaitre, Effacement.

Le spectrographe réapparut, et le bonhome se volatilisa. McGee chuchota quelque chose à l'oreille de Sakura, qui demanda:

- Mais je ne pourrais pas...

- Fais-le, elle va adorer.

- Bon. Viens à moi, carte du vol!

Sakura sortit une autre carte, et fit de même, sauf que cette fois, des ailes apparurent dans son dos.

Gibbs faillit s'étrangler avec son café en mordant dans le goblet, Tony ne risqua pas de s'étrangler, du moins avec sa langue, qui était collée au sol, et Ziva avait les yeux exorbités, presque déttachés. Abby était fascinée.

- Mais c'est génial! Tu peux voler avec ça?

- Oui. Plutot pratique pour les déplacements.

Sakura fit disparaitre ses ailes, et sortit une autre carte.

- La dernière, et si avec ça vous ne me croyez pas... Défoules-toi sur qui tu veux, carte de la pluie!

Une petite fille perchée sur un nuage apparut, au dessus de la tête de Tony, et fit tomber une petite pluie.

- Pff, c'est pas la plus forte, pour trois gouttes, franchement...

A peine avait-il finit sa phrase, que la fillette fit tomber des trombes d'eau pendant un instant puis disparut dans un Poof. Tony était trempé jusqu'aux os, et le montrait bien sur son visage. Sakura eut un sourire en coin, en pendant qu'elle parlait, McGee et Abby se tenaient les cotes, morts de rire, McGee en avait même les larmes aux yeux:

- J'avais oublié de préciser que la carte de la pluie déteste qu'on se moque de la pluie qu'elle fait tomber au début. Alors elle passe vite en mode "douche". Moi aussi, quand je l'ai capturée, j'en ai fais l'expérience. Mais j'avais des vêtements imperméables.

Ce fut la cerise sur le gâteau, McGee s'écroula, se roulant et se tordant dans tous les sens tellement il riait. Tony dit, sarcastique:

- Merci, le bleu.

En un instant, sans que personne ne comprenne quoique ce soit, McGee disparut, et un individu inconnu apparut derrière Tony, pointant deux doigts sur sa gorge, bizarrement parcourus d'électricité. L'individu dit, avec une voix coléreuse:

- Ça suffit, maintenant. Je me retenais jusqu'à maintenant, mais là, c'est trop, y'en a marre.

Tout le monde comprit, et Abby intervint:

- Mais cette voix... C'est celle de McGee, où est-il?

L'inconnu répondit:

- C'est moi.

La différence était frappante. C'était bel et bien la voix de McGee, mais celui qui parlait avait des cheveux noirs longs jusque sous les fesses tenus en une natte serrée, avec quelques mèches en pagaille autour de son visage, plus fin et androgyne, et avait un regard, bleu océan, de profonde colère. Ils avaient devant eux quelqu'un à la carrure d'un athlète, musclé, fin, dont les traits étaient harmonieux. Il portait un pantalon violet foncé presque noir, et un haut débardeur col roulé avec par dessus un collier ras cou en métal avec deux broches se rejoignant, deux pans de ce haut violet clair tombaient devant et derrière ses jambes. Il portait aussi une ceinture du même matériaux que le collier, il avait des fines manches tenue par deux bracelets de métal en dessous de l'épaule, nue, et reliées par la bague, dorée pour l'une et rouge pour l'autre, au majeur de chaque main. Un adonis... Voici ce à quoi pensèrent Abby, Tony, Gibbs et Ziva, avant de réagir:

- **Attendez une minute!! Ce mec, c'est McGee?! Mais ils ne se ressemblent pas du tout!!!!!!!! Comment voulez-vous qu'on vous croie?!**

L'adonis répondit, du tac au tac:

- Il y a pas plus de cinq minutes, quelqu'un vous a dit qu'il pouvait faire tomber la pluie, voler, ou faire disparaître des objets, et vous ne me croyez pas quand je vous révèle ma véritable apparence? L'autre était une illusion.

Sakura, qui ne semblait pas choquée, dit:

- Timmy, je crois que tu peux lâcher Monsieur DiNozzo.

- Hum, tu as raison.

Tiffany non plus n'était choquée. Elle avait son caméscope à la main, et filmait "McGee" et Sakura:

- C'est fou ce que tu es beau, quand tu brises l'illusion, Timmy, là au moins, je peux te filmer.

Tony s'énerva:

- Est ce que je suis le seul à ne rien comprendre dans toute cette histoire ou y en a qui sont avec moi?

Ziva acquiesça, Abby aussi, la voix de Ducky retentit:

- Moi aussi, je ne comprends pas grand chose, ça fait longtemps que je vous observe, et je suis aussi perdu que toi, Tony.

Gibbs finit sa dernière gorgée de café et leva un index, montrant que lui aussi ne comprenait pas. "McGee" prit une grande inspiration:

- Je crois que c'est le moment de vous expliquer. En vérité, je m'appelle Kain Lobo, mais j'aime bien le surnom "Tim" ou Timmy", et je suis le maitre du sorcier le plus puissant de tous les temps, dit-on, à savoir, Clow Read. Quelqu'un m'a jeté un sort d'immortalité, c'est donc pour ça que je suis toujours là aujourd'hui. Mon stupide disciple m'a demandé une faveur, à savoir de protéger son arrière petite fille, c'est pourquoi je suis entré au NCIS, pour me rapprocher et surveiller Abby. Alors, maintenant que Sakura est là, je vais pouvoir démissionner, et on va pouvoir aller "**la**" chercher.

Sakura regarda McGee, puis s'énerva presque:

- Alors, tu savais... Tu savais tout... Alors c'est toi qui m'a envoyé ces saletés de rêves?!

- Ah non, les rêves, j'y suis pour rien. C'est le caractère de Clow Read.

- Tu as été son maitre, franchement, s'il est comme ça, c'est de ta faute, t'avais qu'à mieux l'éduquer! On dit toujours tel maitre tel élève! Eh bien c'est bien vrai!

Personne n'avait remarqué que Kero s'était subreptissement glissé dans le sac de Sakura. Personne? Si, au moins une, McGee. Il avait les points sur les hanches comme en signe de reproche, et avait un petit sourire en coin:

- Alors comme ça, on ne vient pas me saluer? C'est très mal poli, Kero.

La petite peluche sortit du sac, une veine battant à sa tempe:

- Bien sur que je voulais pas te voir, je sais très bien ce que tu veux me faire, et j'aime pas ça!

- Pourtant, tu es plutot beau sous cette apparence.

- M'en fiche!! Je te laisserais pas faire!

- Trop tard...

McGee-adonis avait levé sa main droite vers Kero, et la peluche énervée se mit à briller. Il y eut un flash de lumière, puis lorsque tout le monde put voir à nouveau, ce fut pour voir la peluche changer de forme et en une seconde, ils se trouvèrent devant un grand jeune homme au teint mat, aux cheveux longs jusqu'aux épaules, rouges aussi foncé que le sang, tombant en bataille un peu partout sur son visage et ses épaules. Il avait des yeux d'or, un nez fin, des lèvres rouges... ses traits étaient harmonieux. Il portait un kimono étrange: du coté gauche, il avait une manche et tout comme les kimono traditionnels, mais le coté droit était dénudé, le kimono tenant grace à l'épaule, sur laquelle le kimono collait comme un débardeur. Dans le dos, cela faisait pareil, sauf que légèrement au dessus de la ceinture, le kimono était bien là, autour de la taille. Son dos était donc nu également. En bas, le kimono était coupé avec une fente sur le coté gauche, presque jusqu'en haut de la cuisse, et montrait des jambes aussi bronzées que le reste du corps, fines et robustes. On voyait ses abdominaux et ses pectoraux saillants, pareil pour les biceps développés. En bas, le kimono était blanc, puis, comme une flamme qui montait, il passait au jaune, puis au orange, et enfin au rouge, sur tout le reste du kimono. Il y avait le même effet sur la manche gauche. Le kimono était brodé de fils d'or. L'homme portait un bracelet or au poignet droit, et deux autres aux chevilles, tombant légèrement sur ses pieds nus. Cet homme semblait sacrément énervé. Il serrait les poings, et dit entre ses dents:

- Voilà pourquoi je ne voulais pas te saluer. T'allais encore révéler mon apparence humaine. Franchement, Kain, t'es chiant !

Sakura était émerveillée:

- Ouah! Tu avais une apparence humaine, Kero? Pourquoi tu ne me l'a pas dis?!

Tiffany explosa:

- OH!! Kero, ne bouge surtout pas, il faut que je te filme, tu es absolument su-per-be!

- Voilà pourquoi je ne voulais pas t'en parler, Sakura.

McGee, que Kero avait appelé Kain, se tenait le menton, comme s'il réfléchissait:

- Moi j'trouve que c'est plutot réussi. Je suis fort.

- Timmy? C'est toi qui lui a donné cette apparence?

- Oui. C'est réussi, hein?

Kero s'énerva:

- Ouai c'est ça, s'pèce de pervers. C'était pas la peine de faire tout ça! Et puis, c'est quoi ces vêtements? C'est pas carnaval!

- Moi je trouve que je les ai bien imaginés, ces vêtements...

- C'est ça, c'est parce que tu n'es qu'un ESPÈCE DE PERVERS!!!!!!

Kero fonça vers McGee et voulut lui donner un coup de poing, mais McGee le stoppa d'une main:

- Calme-toi, Kero, tu sais que je te taquine. C'est parce que je t'aime beaucoup, viens là.

McGee avança, et embrassa Kero sur le front. C'est à ce moment là que Gibbs dit:

- Bon, ça va on a comprit, maintenant, Abby, viens avec moi. J'avais dis que je te protégerais, je le ferais.

McGee tilta et s'énerva:

- PFFH, et puis quoi encore? Je la protégerais car c'est contre un danger contre lequel vous ne pouvez pas lutter, "patron".

Ziva regarda McGee, inquiète:

- Attends, McGee, tu ne vas pas un peu loin? On est pourtant une équipe. Souviens-toi, pourquoi tu es entré au NCIS.

Tony intervint:

- Mais on sait pourquoi. C'est l'intello qui voulait jouer aux policiers...

McGee lui lança un regard hargneux:

- Contrairement à ce que tu penses, c'est pour surveiller et protéger la descendante de mon stupide disciple!

Il avait parlé de la descendante en désignant Abby.

- Moi? Descendante du sorcier?

- En effet.

Tiffany filmait toujours Kero, et Sakura tentait de calmer McGee, qui tremblait de colère. Gibbs souleva son regard:

- Alors on la protégera tous les deux. On va tous s'installer chez moi. Et si ça te chante, McGee ou Kain, ou peu importe ton vrai nom tu nous expliquera quel est ce danger qui menace Abby.

Il y eut un moment de silence, puis McGee ouvrit la bouche, foudroyant Gibbs du regard. Mais Sakura le poussa un peu et avant qu'il ait put dire quoi que ce soit , la jeune fille sourit maladroitement à Gibbs:

- C'est d'accord.

Elle tendit sa main droite, et Gibbs la serra alors que McGee regardait ailleurs, avec une expression mécontente sur le visage et dans ses yeux bleus. Kero lui murmura, et il fut le seul à l'entendre:

- Je t'assure que Sakura sait ce qu'elle fait. Essaye de te calmer un peu, ça nous ferait tous plaisir, et ça nous éviterait que tu nous tue. D'accord, "Timmy"?

Le regard de McGee s'éclaira légèrement:

[Merci, Kero. Tu sais que je préfère ce surnom. Merci. Je vais essayer de me retenir, mais ça va être difficile...

Il lança un rapide coup d'oeil à Gibbs, que Sakura fut la seule à appercevoir:

[Timmy... Alors tu ne t'es toujours pas libéré?...

**Fin du chapitre 2 :**

**Yuzu :** Bon, ben voilà, je vous préviens, à partir de maintenant, c'est du sérieux, j'espère que cette entrée en matière un peu longue ne vous a pas déçus, et à la prochaine pour le chapitre 4 !!!! Laissez des reviews pour une pauvre auteure en détresse !!!!!!


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclamer:**

**Yuzu:** Bonjour!! J'envoie ici le troisième chapitre de Une rencontre, en espérant qu'il vous plaira plus que les précédents!

**Chapitre 3:**

À présent, chacun apportait ses affaires chez Gibbs, pendant que Sakura et Tiffany étaient retournées à l'hotel, et parlaient avec Dominique. Celui-ci dit à l'attention de Mattieu, Thomas, Sakura et Tiffany:

- Nous n'avons aucuns fraits pour l'hotel, si vous vous êtes fait des amis, vous pouvez aller chez eux. Je veux que vous vous amusiez. Dites moi, quand même où vous allez, ou gardez votre portable allumé. Faites ce que vous voulez. Quant à moi, j'ai retrouvé un ancien collègue, en bas, je vais aller discuter avec lui. Passez une bonne soirée, tous.

Dominique sortit, et Thomas demanda:

- Sakura, tu as revu Timmy, c'est ça?

Sakura acquiessa:

- Oui. Ce serait bien que vous veniez, vous aussi, il va avoir besoin de notre soutien, si vous voyez ce que je veux dire.

Mattieu répondit:

- On vient, Timmy a toujours été très sympas envers nous. Il est temps que nous lui rendions la monaie de sa pièce, avec les intérets.

Sakura sourit:

- Merci, à vous trois. Oui, je compte Yué. Je t'entends.

Tiffany annonça:

- Bon, allons-y!

Ils arrivèrent, Sakura, Tiffany, Thomas et Mattieu, Kero de nouveau dans le sac de Sakura. Ils frappèrent, Gibbs leur ouvrit:

- Ent...

Il s'arrêta en voyant Thomas et Mattieu, et Tony et Ziva s'avncèrent, intrigués par ces nouveaux visages. C'est à ce moment là que McGee arriva, en McGee que les autres connaissaient, l'illusion. Il remarqua les arrivants, qui lui bloquaient l'entrée, et dit:

- Tiens, Thomas, et Mattieu! Avec Yué, aussi. Pourquoi vous restez dehors, **entrez**!

Gibbs s'effaça pour les laisser passer, et au moment où McGee franchit le seuil de la porte, que Gibbs ferma, il retrouva l'apparence de "Kain". Tony s'irrita un peu:

- Hey, Probie, tu t'y crois pas un peu, avec tes changements d'apparence?

Timmy lui lança un regard meurtrier, et alors que Abby et Ducky descendaient voir ce qui se pasait, Gibbs dit:

- Tony, ça suffit tes blagues. Et McGee, je n'ai pas accepté ta démission, alors je suis toujours ton patron, calme toi plus que ça.

- Héhéhé...

Le rire de Tony ne fut pas long, interromput par un couteau que McGee lança à toute vitesse, et sans que personne ne le voit, effleura Tony à la joue, lui ouvrant une légère entaille, et se planta dans le mur de derrière après avoir traversé la valise de l'italien. Abby appela:

- Tony!

Mais McGee l'interrompit, la tête baissée, cachant son visage:

- Encore une remarque, Tony, et je m'arrange pour que le prochain couteau ne traverse pas ta valise...

Il releva la tête et plongea son regard de colère dans celui de Tony, abassourdit, et termina sa phrase:

- ... Mais ta gorge! C'est uniquement parce que Abby le voulait que j'ai accepté d'être avec vous. Sinon, vous pouvez être surs que vous seriez morts à la moindre remarque. C'est Abby qui vous tient en vie, retenez ça.

Puis il se tourna vers Gibbs, et le fixa avec un regard de haine profonde:

- Et toi, je ne te pardonnerais jamais! Je ne pourrais pas. Tu comprends, je te hais je te déteste, ASRIEL!

McGee s'arrêta d'un coup, et mit une main devant sa bouche, les yeux équarquillés de stupeur à cause de ce qu'il avait dit. Et dans le silence, monta en courant au premier étage, et ouvit la porte sur la première chambre, mais Abby tenta:

- Attends, c'est la chambre de Gibbs, il veut pas qu'on...

- M'en fous! Il passe toutes ses nuits dans sa cave!

Et sur ces mots, il claqua la porte. Sakura murmura:

- Ça va mal.

Elle jeta un coup d'oeil à Mattieu, qui déjà se transformait en Yué, puis à Kero, qui était sortit du sac et qui lui aussi prenait son apparence humaine, puis à Thomas, qui acquiessa, et à Tiffany, qui fit de même. Puis tous sauf Thomas foncèrent dans les escaliers, et entrèrent dans la chambre. McGee avait ouvert en grand la fenêtre et s'était assis sur le rebors, un genou replié contre son torse, ses bras l'entourant, et l'autre jambe pendant à l'intérieur. Il regardait dehors, où le soleil se couchait. Il avait détaché ses cheveux, qui voletaient sous la brise légère du soir d'été. Il avait à la main un médaillon, qu'il portait habituellement au cou sous sa véritable apparence. Il représentait un huit à l'horizontale, symbole de l'infini, qui s'entrelaçait autours d'une étoile à cinq branches. Sakura murmura, attristée:

- Timmy...

Il tourna lentement son visage vers eux, et Yué et Kero s'approchèrent. Ils ne dirent rien. Kero lui refit sa natte, et Yué se pencha vers lui. Il ammena son doigt à la joue du sorcier, et y ramassa une larme unique, qu'il mit sous ses yeux. Puis Yué la lécha, embrassa Timmy sur la joue où il y avait un filet d'humidité, et s'assit à ses pieds alors que Kero terminait la natte et l'embrassait sur l'autre joue, et s'asseyait à coté de Yué. Tiffany ferma la fenêtre tandis que, tout doucement, Sakura prenait le médaillon. Elle rencontra une faible résistance, qui lâcha, et elle ouvrit la chaine et la passa autour du cou de Timmy. Lorsqu'elle eut finit, elle s'assit à coté de Tiffany, qui s'était mise à coté de Kero en laissant un espace pour une personne. Timmy était assis en face d'eux sur le rebord, et les regardaient. Il n'y eut aucune parole audibles. Tous les mots étaient exprimés, dits par les yeux de Yué, Kero, Tiffany et Sakura, plongés dans l'océan de ceux de Timmy, qui murmura:

- Merci...

Puis s'assit entre Kero et Tiffany, où la collégiène avait laissé une place exprès, au centre. Tous les mots du monde n'auraient servis à rien ici. C'était avec leur coeur, leur âme que chacun parlait, maintenant. Se disant leur réconfort, leur amitié, leur affection, leur respect, leur attention. Se disant combien ils seraient capablent de donner pour le bonheur des autres. Se communiquant leur lien. Ce lien si fort semblable au roseau qui ne casse pas, même plié, ce lien appelé fidélité. En bas, tout était calme. Tony demanda:

- Mais qu'est ce qu'il a?

Thomas parut énervé:

- Essayez un peu de le comprendre. Ça fait 754 ans que Timmy est coincé sur Terre. Il finit par pêter un cable de temps en temps.

Ducky, qui était descendu, demanda:

- Mais, c'est impossible, 754 ans.

- Est ce que vous l'avez écouté? Il a dit qu'il était immortel. Il y a 754 ans, alors que Timmy avait 22 ans, il était déjà parmis les quatre mages les plus puissants de tous les temps. L'un des trois autres mages a été attiré par le mauvais coté de la magie, et pour devenir plus puissant, avait éliminé les deux autres. Lorsqu'il s'attaqua à Timmy, à l'époque connu sous le nom de Kain, il échoua, et Timmy le tua. Dans un dernier élan de colère et de rage, le mage jeta un sort à Timmy. «Tu erras pour l'éternité, sans jamais trouver l'amour, tu ne seras jamais plus qu'un monstre, qui ne pourra pas mourir, par n'importe quel moyen! MONSTRE!»

À la fin de sa citation, certains tressaillirent. Jamais ils n'auraient pus imaginer dans quelles circonstances McGee avait reçut l'immortalité.

- Aussi, à propos de la protection d'Abby, remerciez la, parce que c'est sur son bon-vouloir que vous restez. Sinon, Timmy vous auraient liquidés depuis longtemps. Le danger contre lequel nous allons lutter n'est pas à votre portée. Il est du domaine de la magie, et vous, piètres humains, vous n'y pouvez rien.

Abby demanda:

- Attends, tu parles comme si tu avais des pouvoirs.

- C'est le cas. Je suis Guérisseur, et Télépathe.

Ziva demanda:

- Mais, qui est Asriel?

Thomas se figea, son visage se ferma, et il répondit:

- Osez le demander à Timmy, et vous verrez si se sont vos affaires ou pas. Et enfin, vous.

Thomas se tourna vers Gibbs:

- Si vous blessez encore Timmy, on vous butte.

Il s'avança vers Ducky et Abby, et leur dit:

- Venez avec moi. Je ressens un potentiel de magie chez vous, Ducky. Et Abby, il faut qu'on parle. Ils montèrent tous les trois, et allèrent dans une autre chambre. Là, Thomas prit une chaise et s'assit, invitant les deux autres à s'asseoir sur le lit.

- Tout d'abord, Ducky, il se pourrait que vous soyez vous aussi Guérisseur, ou Empoisonneur (à revoir). Étant donné que je suis moi-même Guérisseur, une fois que j'aurais réveillé votre potentiel de magie, je vous entrainnerais. Vous pourrez me donner votre accord dans une semaine, je vous laisse du temps pour réfléchir.Quant à toi, Abby, demain, Timmy réveillera ton potentiel de magie. Personne d'autre ne peut le faire, il est trop grand. Après tu devras bouger le moins possible pendant une semaine. Ton corps recevra une lourde charge, si tu ne le repose pas après, tu risque de grandes séquelles.

- Mon pouvoir est si grand que ça?

- Oui. Tu es la descendante la plus directe du magicien le plus puissant de tous les temps. En fait, d'une certaine manière, on est des cousins germains au 12ième degrés. Et on pourra commencer l'entrainement. Tout le monde s'occupera de toi, et lorsque les "deux autres" arriverons, ce sera plus facile.

Ducky demanda:

- Qui sont ces deux autres?

- L'un est le cousin au 8ième degrés de Abby, et l'autre est la réincarnation de Clow Read, son arrière-grand-père.

- Mais il le sait? Je pensais que les réincarnations n'avaient aucuns souvenirs de leur vie antérieure?

- Pour les plus puissants magiciens, ils peuvent forcer la mémoire, mais ce ne sont que des bribes de souvenirs, sinon, ils n'ont aucuns souvenirs, c'est vrai.

Abby parraissait de plus en plus intéressée:

- Et qui va m'entrainer? Et pour quoi?

- Il y aura Timmy pour les arts-martiaux et autres types de combats, au sabre aussi, Sakura t'apprendra à interprêter des rêves et à manier le sceptre...

- Mais, Timmy n'en a pas?

- Il est trop puissant, le sceptre explose. Donc, elle t'aidera aussi à trouver ton sceptre et ta formule, moi je t'apprendrais le don de Guérisseur. Il te permetteras de soigner n'importe quelle blessure. Mattieu t'apprendra la télépathie, qu'il connait mieux que moi. Je connais vos pensées à travers vos sentiments. Je ressens tous les sentiments que vous éprouvez. Kero t'apprendra surement ce qu'il appelle "l'art de bouffer n'importe quoi sans prendre un gramme" et comment invoquer les forces du soleil, et Yué celles de la lune. Voilà, à peu près le programme, bien sur, Timmy aurait put tout faire, mais il aurait été surchargé, et tu serais morte en une semaine.

Abby le regarda avec un petit sourire:

- Il t'a entrainé?

Thomas avait des larmes qui coulaient à flot sur ses joues:

- Tu peux pas savoir comme ça a été dur...

Abby se sentait plus à l'aise. Elle ne cessait de poser des questions à Thomas. En bas, Gibbs était descendu à sa cave sans dire un mot et avait fermé à double tour. Il prit les instruments pour continuer son bateau, esseya, mais il ne parvint à rien. Il lâcha ses outils, resta quelques instants comme ça, puis prit le marteau, et l'envoya de toute ses force contre le mur le plus éloigné.

Pourquoi j'ai ce sentiment de culpabilité?... Pourquoi je trouve que je suis un sale con?... Pourquoi je suis triste?... Pourquoi?...«_je ne te pardonnerais jamais! Je ne pourais pas. Tu comprends, je te hais je te déteste!_»

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Le lendemain, Gibbs se réveilla avec un grand bruit, la voix de Sakura:

- **KEEEEEROOOO!! Arrête de te goinfrer, c'est la part de Gibbs-san!**

Celui-ci se redressa d'un coup et cogna la tête contre une des branches de son bateau. Il entendit une autre voix, celle de Kero:

- Vu l'état de sa cuisine, je doute qu'il mange quoi que ce soit au petit déjeuner, à part du café.

La voix de Sakura retentit à nouveau:

- **Oserais-tu me contre-dire, Kero? Laisse ces pancakes tranquilles, tu as eu ta part!**

Gibbs se frotta la tête, et entendait les rires de Mattieu, qui se moquait en disant:

- Kero, si tu mangeait aussi le riz et le poisson, tu n'aurais pas faim.

- Mééééééééééé c'est salé!

Thomas aussi riait, et Tiffany n'arrêtait pas de répéter:

- Kero ne bouge pas! Là, comme ça, reste sur cette pose.

Sakura annonça, santencieuse:

- Bien, alors on va faire comme ça. **Kero, si tu ne lâche pas immédiatement cette part, tu seras privé de pudding et de crème glacé pendant une semaine.**

Gibbs supposa qu'à cet instant précis, Kero devait faire un tête d'enterrement. Il entendit la voix de Kero:

- C'est pas juste!! Pourquoi tu me fais ça!

Sakura lui répondit, du tac au tac:

- Parce que tu es le seul à essayer de prendre la part de l'autre. Et si tu ne descends pas de cette table dans les trois secondes, tu seras privé de toutes sucreries et jeux vidéos pendant 2 mois.

La voix de Timmy se fit entendre:

- HAHAHA!! Heureusement qu'il a son apparence humaine! Je vous dis pas le résultat s'il avait été sous sa forme animale! J'reconnais bien le caractère de Clow Read. Non seulement, il t'a créé sans apparence humaine, mais en plus, c'est hyper handicapant, étant donné que tu es un gros glouton.

- OH ça va, je t'ai jamais demandé de me faire une apparence humaine! Sale pervers!

- Pourtant tu à l'air de l'utiliser plutot souvent.

- C'est plus pratique, c'est tout!

Gibbs entendit Abby rigoler:

- Mais t'es trop classe, pourtant!

- Chuis à moitié déshabillé, oui!

Driiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii

Driiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii

Driiiiiiiiiiclic

Gibbs décrocha son portable:

- Gibbs.

«- Gibbs, dis moi ce que tu fais, et ton équipe aussi! Ni DiNozzo, ni David, ni Ducky, ni Abby ne sont arrivés, et toi non-plus.»

- Moi aussi, je suis content de t'entendre, Jane.

«- Toi, tu as dormis dans ta cave.»

- Jane, j'arrive. Tony, Ziva, Ducky et Abby aussi. Donne nous une demi heure. Et ne pose pas de question.

Gibbs raccrocha, et monta ouvrir la porte.

Tout le monde se tut et le regarda, puis Tony dit:

- Qu'est ce qui se passe, patron?

- Le boulot.

Gibbs prit la tasse de café que Ziva lui tendait, l'avala, puis reprit:

- Tony, Ziva, Ducky, Abby, il faut que vous veniez au bureau, on va déposer nos congés.

Timmy intervint, légèrement énervé:

- Tu crois qu'on va laisser Abby sortir pour le moment? Non. Ce n'est pas elle qui y va. Sakura!

- Oui!

Celle-ci se leva et fit signe à Abby de faire de même. Elle prit le collier de la clé:

- Ô clé qui recèle les pouvoirs de l'étoile. Dévoile ta véritable apparence et transforme toi!

Le sceptre apparut, et elle le fit tourner. Puis, elle sortit une carte:

- Carte du miroir! Copie l'apparence de celle qui se tient devant toi!

Un miroir apparut en face d'Abby, mais ce n'était pas son reflet qui était dans le miroir, mais une petite fille aux cheveux blanc et longs. Elle avança et commença à sortir du miroir. Quand elle fut totalement sortie, c'était un sosie parfait d'Abby. Même la voix:

- C'est la première fois que je prends une autre apparence que celle de Sakura.

Celle-ci demanda:

- Et elle te plait?

- Ouais!

Abby était fascinée:

- Ouaouh! C'est vraiment moi! Même le caractère! Trop génial, j'adore les cartes!!

Timmy se leva et avec deux doigts, traça un cercle dans l'air, qui resta, comme des flammes violettes, et continua son tracé, une étoile à cinq branches, la principale vers le haut. Puis de sa main gauche fit comme un coup, paume ouverte, au centre du cercle et de l'étoile. Il cria en même temps:

- Copie!

Un McGee, que l'équipe du NCIS connaissait depuis toujours, apparut, et à coté, une copie parfaite de Ducky. Puis Timmy dit à l'attention de Gibbs:

- Vous partez avec nos sosies. On surveille Abby.

Gibbs soutint son regard, puis alla ouvrir la porte:

- Qu'est ce que vous attendez? On y va!

Gibbs, Tony, Ziva, le sosie de Abby, le sosie de Ducky et celui de McGee sortirent. Les autres restèrent. Abby était en admiration devant Timmy:

- C'est trop génial, comment t'as fais?!

Timmy posa sa main sur sa hanche et répondit:

- J'ai juste utilisé un peu de ma magie. Mais assez parlé, il est temps de réveiller la tienne. Thomas, tu t'occupe de Ducky.

- Okay.

Sakura et Tiffany s'occupèrent de débarasser pendant que Timmy montait et entrait dans sa chambre, suivit d'Abby, de Ducky et de Thomas qui ferma la porte. Les volets étaient fermés, et la lumière éteinte. Abby voulut allumer, mais Timmy l'arrêta:

- Non. N'allume pas.

Il leva ses deux doigts à hauteur des yeux. Il murmura quelque chose, et ses doigts s'illuminèrent, d'une lumière violette, et 9 plumes violet foncé apparurent, une aux quatre coins de la chambre, et encore quatre au milieu, plus une au centre. Timmy alla s'asseoir devant celle de gauche, devant, et invita Abby à s'asseoir en face de lui, devant l'autre plume. Thomas s'assit à coté d'Abby, devant une des plumes de droite, et Ducky s'assit en face de lui, à coté de Timmy. Celui-ci dit:

- Le kekkai peut se fermer.

Les plumes s'enflamèrent. Elles produisaient une lumière telle que les flammes jaunes qui s'embrasaient. Elles tenaient en l'air, et ne disparaissaient pas. Abby regardait celle du milieu, qui tenait des flammes plus lumineuses que les autres, et violettes. Timmy posa une main sur la tête d'Abby, et Thomas fit de même. Timmy murmura:

- Ô puissance, pouvoirs et magie. Vous qui dormez depuis toujours dans ce corps de chair et d'esprit, réveillez vous. Vous avez dormis chez la descendante de Clow Read, mon disciple. Vous, qui êtes sa magie, issue de mon pouvoir, éveillez vous et conférez à la chair de votre créateur, la puissance pour l'esprit qui vous manipulera, Abby Ciuto. Moi, Kain Lobo, je vous ordonne de éveiller et de vous plier devant cet esprit descendant de votre créateur. Libérez sa puissance!

Les flammes vascillèrent, pourtant il n'y avait pas de vent, et de sa main libre, Timmy traça devant le visage d'Abby une étoile à cinq branches, puis posa deux doigts entre les deux yeux d'Abby. La lumière violette augmenta sur ses doigt, et alors que Abby sentait comme une tempête dans sa tête, elle eut l'impression que son corps était 100 fois plus lourd. Thomas avait fait un peu pareil, mais ça avait été plus rapide. Les flammes s'éteignirent une à une, et lorsque la dernière disparut, Timmy se leva et alluma la lumière. Thomas aussi s'était levé. Ducky y parvint doucement et alla dans sa chambre, qui n'était pas loin. Timmy demanda:

- Tu arrive à te lever?

- Non... Putain de chiotte de merde! J'ai l'impression de peser trois tones!

Timmy dit avec un petit sourire:

- C'est normal. Ton potentiel est très grand, énorme, alors une fois réveillé, il pèse lourd pour le corps. Dans une semaine tu te sentiras exactement comme avant. Mais pour l'instant, tu te reposeras ici. Je vais t'aider à te mettre sur le lit, tu seras mieux.

Timmy la porta jusqu'au lit où il la déposa, assise. Abby réagit:

- Attends, c'est ta chambre, où tu vas dormir?

- Ici, bien sur. T'inquiète, tu peux dormir tranquille. Tu vas pouvoir jouer contre Kero, il adore les jeux vidéos. On t'apportera les repas directement ici. Les trois premiers jours, tu ne devras pas bouger du lit. On trouvera un système pour l'hygiène. Ensuite, les quatre derniers jours, tu pourras bouger dans la chambre, et la salle de bains qui est à coté, et peut être le couloir. Ça fait un peu prison, mais après cette semaine de réccupération, ça sera mieux, t'inquiète.

- Franchement, tu cachait bien ton jeu, Timmy. C'est bien comme ça que tu préfère être appelé?

- Oui. Aller, je vais laisser entrer Kero, il crève d'envie de savoir ce que tu vaux, aux jeux de bastons ou de courses.

Abby eut un sourire narquois:

- Il va être surpris de la râclée qu'il pourra se prendre!

Kero entra avec les jeux:

- C'est ce qu'on va voir! On va en découdre maintenant, tous les deux.

Timmy demanda pendant que Sakura entrait:

- En découdre?

La jeune fille sourit et expliqua:

- Elle a pas arrêté de se moquer de la tenue de Kero. Et de Yué, mais celui-ci ne réagisait pas autant que Kero. Je suis pourtant sure qu'il finira par craquer.

Les heures passèrent, et à midi, les autres rentrèrent. Les sosies disparurent, et Tony dit:

- Pfouh! Jamais j'aurais cru que les congés étaient aussi longs à mettre en place! J'ai faim.

Sakura sortit de la cuisine, suivie de Tiffany, pendue à son camescope, pointé vers Sakura. Celle-ci dit:

- J'aurais du vous demander ce que vous aimiez, mais comme il n'y avait pas grand chose dans le frigidaire, j'ai commencé à préparer une tourte aux choux et aux petits légumes.

Ziva dit en souriant et en lançant un regard réprobateur à Tony:

- Tant mieux, ça nous changerait des éternelles pizzas ou barbecue.

Mattieu sortit de la cuisine en demandant:

- Sakura, je coupe les choux, maintenant!

- Oui!

Elle s'apprêtait à retourner en cuisine quand un cri masculin retentit:

- **AAAAAAAAAAAAH!! C'EST PAS VRAI!! C'EST UN COUP DE CHANCE!! OU CETTE MACHINE DÉCONNE!!**

Ziva s'enquit, alertée:

- Qu'est ce que c'est?

Sakura répondit:

- Oh, ça doit être encore Abby qui a gagné contre Kero.

La voix de la gothique retentit justement:

- C'est fou, un coup de chance qui arrive 33 fois de suite. Ton niveau égale le goût vestimentaire de Yué.

En bas, Mattieu dit:

- Roooh, ça y est, c'est pas le moment de t'énerver, Yué, ça me file des migraines infernales!!

Gibbs monta, et entra dans la chambre dont la porte était ouverte. Il vit Timmy assit par terre sous la fenêtre regarder Abby ricanner sur le lit, une manette de PS2 dans la main, et à coté, Kero, debout, qui protestait, une autre manette de PS2 dans la main. Abby dit:

- Héhéhé! Toi qui te disais invincible, je trouve que sur 33 parties, t'as pas été très brillant. Jusqu'aux vêtements, on dirait un gitan.

- C'est pas moi qui me les suis choisis!! Faut voir avec l'autre pervers!

Abby détourna complêtement la conversation:

- Tiens, Gibbs! Tu as arrangé vos congés?

- Oui. Mais comment sais-tu que j'y suis allé pour régler les congés?

- Oh, j'sais pas, ça m'est venu à l'esprit comme ça.

Timmy dit sèchement sans regarder Gibbs:

- Elle a sondé tes pensées sans s'en rendre compte. Abby, dès que tu te sens mieux, on commence l'entrainnement, ça sera moins dangereux, et tu pourras discerner tes pensées et celles des autres, et les laisser entrer ou pas.

- Oui, chef!

La voix de Sakura retentit:

- Abby!! C'est bientôt prêt, je t'ammènerais ton assiette! Avec qui est ce que tu veux manger?

Abby leva les bras en criant, toute joyeuse:

- Avec qui veut, tant qu'y a de la place pour lui!!

Aussitôt, Timmy et Gibbs levèrent la main pile en même temps. Kero aussi:

- Ne crois pas que je vais rester sur un échec, on verra si tu mange plus vite que moi!

- Tu oses me défier? Bien. Si tu perds une nouvelle fois, tu auras un gage. Tu devras te trouver d'autres habits dans le genre!

- MAIS PUISQUE J'TE DIS QUE C'EST L'AUTRE PERVERS QUI LES A INVENTÉ!!

Kero pointa Timmy du doigt, qui foudroyait Gibbs du regard, qui soulevait le regard. Sakura arriva avec un plateau, et dit:

- Il y a eut des volontaires en bas aussi, il va falloir que vous vous mettiez d'accord. Il y a, en plus d'Abby, cinq personnes qui peuvent manger ici.

- Bah, il y a trois volontaires ici, et...

Timmy l'interrompit, sec:

- Il n'est pas question que je lâche Abby. Je me collerais à ses basques, que ça plaise aux autres ou non.

Gibbs dit aussi:

- J'ai promis que je la protégerais, il n'est pas question que je la quitte des yeux.

Timmy lui rétorqua:

- Eh bien ça commence mal, ta promesse, ça fait déjà depuis ce matin que tu ne l'a pas surveillé. C'est pas la protection ta spécialité.

Gibbs le foudroya du regard sans répondre. Sakura en déduisit:

- Bon. Deux places sont occupées pour toute la semaine. Il en reste trois.

Abby ne s'embêta pas:

- Oh et puis ils ont qu'à tous venir. Si on se serre bien, tout le monde pourra rentrer, c'est pas comme si on était un régiment.

C'est sur cette décision que Tony, Ziva, Ducky, Thomas, Tiffany, Mattieu, Kero, Gibbs et Timmy furent assis dans la chambre d'Abby (qui était aussi celle de Timmy). Timmy était sur le lit, à côté d'Abby, et il s'était arrangé pour que personne d'autre ne puisse s'installer dessus. Résultat, Gibbs s'était assit par terre, au pied du lit. Kero aussi, et défiait Abby qui en rigolait. Sakura arriva avec le reste du plat, et tout le monde mangea après s'être installé à son aise.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Cela faisait une semaine que Abby se reposait, et maintenant elle était en pleine forme. Après le petit déjeuner, Abby allait s'entrainer avec Sakura. Ziva avait demandé à Timmy si elle pouvait lui parler, et une fois seuls, elle lui dit de but en blanc:

- Timmy, j'ai bien compris que tu n'étais pas le McGee qu'on connaissait. Et je veux te demander de m'entrainer. Pas à la magie, mais au combat.

Timmy la regarda, elle avait la volonté dans son regard. Une volonté qu'il avait vu il ne savait plus combien de fois. Il remarqua la présence de Tony, qui écoutait derrière la porte, et sourit:

- C'est d'accord, Ziva. Je t'entrainerais. Mais il faut pour ça que tu saches faire le vide dans ton esprit. Reviens me voir quand tu auras compris le sens de cette phrase. Je te donne un indice: faire le vide et ne penser à rien, ce n'est pas du tout la même chose. Réfléchit, et quand tu auras trouvé, je t'entrainerais.

Ziva ne comprennait pas trop, mais accepta et ouvrit la porte, déséquilibrant Tony, qui s'étalla. Ziva le regarda avec un regard meurtrier:

- Alors, tu aimes écouter aux portes? Je vais t'apprendre à le faire, moi!

Ziva tira Tony par les oreilles pendant que Timmy allait trouver Abby, qui parlait avec Sakura de ses impressions pendant ses rêves. Il dit:

- Sakura, je prends la suite.

Sakura se figea, une grosse goutte derrière le crâne:

- Ah, d'accord. Bonne chance, Abby.

Elle sortit de la chambre, et Timmy fixa Gibbs, qui s'était planté dans un coin sans bouger, en surveillant Abby:

- Sors.

Gibbs soutint son regard:

- Non.

- Je te demande pas ton avis, je t'ordonne de sortir! Ou tu préfère crever?

Gibbs regarda Timmy dans les yeux pendant deux minutes, puis se leva, et sortit. Abby se retrouva seule avec Timmy, qui lui demanda, plus doux qu'en présence de Gibbs:

- Est ce que tu sais te battre? À mains nues ou avec une arme blanche, je veux dire.

- Plutot, oui. Mais j'ai toujours voulu savoir manier un sabre.

- D'abords, je vais voir ce que tu vaux au combat à mains nues. Viens là un instant.

Abby s'approcha et il posa sa main sur sa tête, puis fit de même pour lui, sur le torse, et expliqua:

- Je nous ai jeté un sort. Nous ne sentirons rien si l'autre nous touche. Comme ça, on n'est pas obligé de retenir ses coups. Prépare toi.

Abby le regarda un instant, puis mit ses poings en garde, comme à la boxe. Quant à Timmy, Il avait une jambe en avant, légèrement fléchie, et une autre en arrière, sur laquelle il était aux trois quarts appuyé, et avait ses mains ouvertes les doigts serrés, l'une à hauteur du torse la droite et la gauche, sur le coté, au niveau des hanches. Il fixait Abby dans les yeux, et ils attendirent. Kero était dans la chambre, sous sa forme d'emprunt, et donna le départ:

- Combattez!

Immédiatement, Abby tenta un coup de pied sur le coté droit, mais Timmy lui attrapa la jambe, et se glissa devant elle. Il assena un coup dans le ventre du plat de la main gauche, et Abby se ressaisit, retira sa jambe de l'emprise de Timmy et recommença un assaut direct. Ils entrèrent comme ça dans un combat où tous les coups de Abby échouaient parés ou évités, et Timmy dansait, littéralement, sur le rythme des coups d'Abby en lui répétant:

- Ne recommence pas les mêmes coups! N'attaque que si tu es sure de toi! Ne donne pas de coups à l'aveuglette! Décèle le rythme de ton adversaire! C'est quelqu'un qui en veut à ta vie, ne retiens pas tes coups contre moi! Arrête d'essayer d'être loyale! Je ne me retiendrais pas! Ne laisse pas de failles aussi grandes! Tu dois sembler inattaquable! Change de style de combat! Déjà essouflée?! Ça ne fait qu'une demi heure! Reprends toi!

Il se passa une heure et demi comme ça, Timmy dansant autour de Abby en réduisant ses tentatives d'attaque à néant. Abby était maintenant en sueur. Timmy attrapa son poing, puis dit:

- Stop. C'est finit.

Abby s'écroula, et resta affalée par terre, tentant de reprendre son soufle. Gibbs entra en trombe et s'agenouilla aux coté d'Abby. Timmy, qui avait jusque là un regard doux, se ferma et plongea son regard océan dans les yeux de Gibbs qui aurait bien voulu que l'expression "foudroyer du regard" n'en soit pas une. En même temps qu'il essuyait le visage de Abby qui engloutissait la bouteille d'eau qu'il lui avait apporté, il dit à Timmy:

- Tu veux la tuer d'épuisement ou quoi? C'est toi qui parlais de protection? On n'est pas sortis de l'auberge si tu la tue d'épuisement.

- Tu étais derrière la porte depuis le début, tu sais très bien que je l'entrainais. C'est elle qui doit se défendre. Si elle est trop faible, notre protection ne servira à rien. Demande lui si elle savait qu'elle allait en baver.

Gibbs tourna la tête vers Abby:

- Abbs, c'est vrai?

Abby, elle, avait le regard vague:

- C'était beau... Incroyable... Il dansait et il évitait toutes mes attaques... C'était beau.

Timmy sortit sans rien dire, et alla voir Sakura, qui prévoyait d'aller faire les courses pour le déjeuner. Il lui dit:

- Pourquoi l'autre vieux n'est pas dans sa cave? C'est là que ça lui va le mieux.

- J'en sais rien... Pourquoi?

- Arrête, tu sais très bien qu'il était derrière la porte.

- Ah ça oui, je le savais, il ne passait pas inaperçut. Allez, viens avec moi faire les courses, ça te changera les idées. Et pour Abby, Tiffany, Thomas, Kero et Yué sont là pour la surveiller. T'as bien le droit à une pose de temps en temps.

Timmy soupira:

- Bon, d'accord, mais attends un instant.

Timmy ouvrit sa main gauche comme s'il tenait une balle, et avec l'autre garda l'index et le majeur collé, les autres doigts fermés.

- Ouverture du troisième oeil. Esprit espion, ne perds pas ton but de vue.

Un papillon violet apparut dans sa main gauche. Il s'envolla jusqu'à la chambre d'où Abby n'avait pas bougé. Timmy rouvrit les yeux, et dit:

- On peut y aller.

Sakura à l'attention de la maison entière:

- On va faire les courses!

Timmy ferma la porte sur la question que Abby posait:

- Qui ça "on"!?

Sur le trottoir, tout le monde se retournait pour regarder Timmy. Il faut dire que ses vêtements ne s'étaient jamais vus auparavant, et avec ses cheveux longs, il n'y avait, de l'extérieur, que ses muscles, sa taille et son visage, le regard, qui attestaient de son état de mâle. Sakura lui demanda:

- Ça n'est pas gênant de voir des endroits différents à la fois? Si je ne me trompe pas, ton oeil droit voit où est Abby et ce qu'elle fait et avec qui grâce au papillon. Et l'oeil gauche voit ce qui se passe ici.

- Les premières fois, c'est déconcertant, mais on s'y habitue. Comment se passent les rêves d'Abby?

- Ils sont plus compliqués que les miens, je lui ai conseillé d'aller voir le yumémi en chef, Yué. Et pour le combat?

- Apparemment, elle ne connait que la boxe. Enfin, les trucs occidentaux. Je vais lui apprendre le Juken et l'art de danser sur les coups.

- Elle va vite ressentir la fatigue. Mais je sens qu'elle est déterminée. Peut être parce qu'il lui arrive ce dont elle a toujours rêvé, un truc paranormal.

Ils étaient au supermarché maintenant, et Timmy regardait les étalages. Sakura aperçut du crabe. Elle proposa:

- Et si je faisais des beignets de crabes et d'autres de crevettes? Comme ça, pour ceux qui n'aiment pas le crabe, il y a des crevettes et le contraire. Et il y a un tout petit reste du râgout d'hier soir.

Timmy lui avec un sourire:

- Tu n'a pas à t'inquiéter, tout ce que tu prépare est si bon que tout le monde en mangera.

- Merci.

Ils termièrent les courses, et sur le chemin du retour, Sakura demanda à Timmy:

- Alors, ça va mieux, maintenant?

Timmy sourit:

- Hum, oui, merci, Sakura.

En ouvrant la porte de l'entrée, Ils tombèrent sur Gibbs et tous les autres soit assis, soit en train de mettre la table. Gibbs était assis, et fit remarquer à Timmy, dont le visage se ferma:

- Pour quelqu'un qui dit vouloir coller aux basques d'Abby, je trouve que tu t'en éloigne pas mal.

Timmy l'ignora et alla dans la cuisine déposer les sacs. Il revint dans le salon, et dit:

- Je ne l'ai pas quitté des yeux une seule seconde, contrairement à toi. Tu vois, les esprits seconds sont très pratiques, ils se faufilent partout.

Timmy monta en haut et dit devant la porte de sa chambre où Abby était en train de se changer:

- Abby, je rentre!

- Non! Je suis...

Timmy l'inerrompit:

- En train de te changer, en plein milieu de la chambre, dos à la porte. En fait tu as à peine commené à dérouler la serviette noire qui était dans la salle de bain. Je t'ai vu et te vois donc pas la peine de m'expliquer.

Timmy ouvrit la porte, et trouva Abby en serviette, noire, de dos. Il dit:

- Toi-même tu n'as pas remarqué ce tout petit papillon.

Le-dit papillon se posa sur l'épaule de Timmy, et Abby se retourna:

- Attends, tu veux dire que même sous la douche, ce papillon il me voyait?

- Yep, il était devenu mon oeil droit. T'inquiète, il s'est mit sous un angle où je ne pouvais pas voir ce à quoi tu penses, mai juste pour m'assurer que c'était toi et que tu n'étais pas en danger.

Abby répondit en essayant d'être sarcastique, mais avec un petit sourire:

- Mouai, du genre... Le tuyau de douche qui se met à m'étrangler?

- C'est une drôle d'idée. Mais pourquoi pas.

Abby éclata de rire avant de crier:

- RETOURNE TOI LE TEMPS QUE JE M'HABILLE!!

Timmy s'exécuta:

- C'est demandé si gentiment.

En bas, Gibbs s'énervait de plus en plus:

- J'irais chercher mon assiette.

Et il descendit dans sa cave. Pendant ce temps, on entendit Abby crier:

- **NON!! Il n'en est pas question, jamais je ne porterais ce truc!**

- Que si, tu vas le porter! Enfille le maintenant sinon c'est moi qui m'en occupe! Il y eut un temps de silence, puis Timmy et Abby, qui portait les vêtements que Timmy avait insisté pour qu'elle porte, descendirent. La gothique portait un haut violet foncé en "triangle", il laissait voir son ventre et allait entourer le coup, laissant les épaules et las bras à nu. Elle avait aussi une espèce de jupe violet foncé ouverte en tranche sur le devant, et en dessous une autre espèce de jupe noire, empêchant de voir plus loin, elle avait aussi en dessous une espèce de short pas plus long que la jupe, mais "grillagé". Elle avait aussi des genouillères grillagée et pareil aux coudes. Elle avait aux pieds des sandales noires un peu comme les ninjas, montant jusqu'en haut des des chevilles et laissant voir les doigts de pieds, dont les ongles étaient vernis en noir, pareil pour les ongles des mains (voir Ino sur la couverture du 32ième tome de Naruto, et dire si ça ressemble). Elle avait ses cheveux noirs en queue de cheval haute. Tout le monde s'arrêta en la voyant. Elle faisait la tête, pourtant, ça lui allait super bien. Arrivés en bas des marches, elle craqua:

- Je peux pas bouger normalement avec ça! Pourquoi t'as insisté?

Kero, qui avait son apparence humaine, prenait sa revanche:

- Ah! Tu vois, c'est ce pervers qui choisit et imagine même les vêtements. Alors?

Timmy la regardait avec un oeil de styliste pro, et lui demanda:

- Tu peux faire la roue deux fois puis le grand écart et te relever, s'il te plait?

- Avec cette tenue? Ça va pas la tête?!

- Fais-le.

Abby s'exécuta, et à son grand étonnement, elle ne fut pas gênée du tout pendant les roues, et le grand écard fut parfait, aucun craquement, que ce soit pour la jupe ou les jambes. Elle se releva, époustouflée. Timmy expliqua:

- Matériaux isolants, imperméables, et super élastiques pour empêcher tout gêne dans n'importe quel mouvement, qu'il soit de petite ou de grande ampleur.

Tiffany était collée à son camescope, pointé sur Abby

- Surtout ne bouge pas d'un pouce! Voilà, tu es parfaite Abby! Oh, Sakura! Kero! Yué! Venez tous là, autour de Abby, que je vous prenne! Timmy, viens aussi!

Sakura se donna un excuse:

- Je dois finir de préparer le repas.

Kero et Abby se précipitèrent:

- On va t'aider!

Et Yué, resté planté là, se retransforma en Mattieu, qui:

- Eh bien, je commence à avoir faim, je vais aider à la cuisine.

Ce fut comme ça que Tiffany n'eut plus les modèles qu'elle souhaitait, Timmy étant partit surveiller Abby. Thomas, Ziva, Tony et Ducky étaient tous assis à table, Tony n'arrêtant pas de charrier Ziva parce qu'elle avait demandé de l'aide à Timmy. Elle répliqua:

- Tu verras, quand tu comprendras qu'il n'est pas celui qu'on a connu.

Sakura revint avec un premier plat, suivie de Mattieu qui portait le deuxième. Ils déjeunèrent, puis Abby et Timmy retournèrent dans la chambre. Il ferma la porte, et dit:

- Abby, je vais t'enseigner le juken, une méthode de combat qui permet d'infliger de graves dommages rien qu'avec un effleurement. Mais tu dois d'abord t'entrainer à sentir ton adversaire. A sentir son ki. Son énergie. Tiens, mets ce bandeau sur tes yeux. Je vais t'enfermer dans un kekkai, et tu devra retrouver ton chemin dans les rues jusqu'ici. Attention, dès que j'aurais créé le kekkai, tu seras dans la rue. Tu n'as pas le droit d'enlever ce bandeau. Quand tu seras rentrée, on pourras voir ensemble combien tu sens le ki, on t'entrainera, et tu pourras te battre, même les yeux fermés.

Abby mit le bandeau, et Timmy ouvrit la porte. Sur le seuil, il ajouta:

- Ne t'en fais pas, personne ne t'attaquera. Prends ton temps. Mais en aucun cas tu ne devras retirer le bandeau, d'accord?

- Oui.

Timmy ferma la porte. Il se tourna vers tous les autres qui le regardaient, et dit:

- Si vous tentez d'ouvrir cette porte, on perd Abby. Et je tue celui qui l'aura ouverte.

Sakura demanda:

- C'est un kekkai?

- Oui. Le même dans lequel tu es allée.

- En espérant qu'elle ne rentre pas trop tard.

L'après-midi passa, puis Sakura et Tiffany commencèrent à préparer le diner, aidées de Ziva, qu'elles commençaient à apprécier, et réciproquement. Mattieu, Thomas et Tony mettaient la table, sans que les deux amis fassent attention à Tony. Gibbs travaillait le bois de son bateau dans sa cave. Timmy, lui, s'était assit par terre, dans le salon, et dans sa main droite, tenait un cube dans lequel il voyait Abby. Mais les autres ne voyaient qu'un cube vert émeraude. Soudain, alors que Sakura mettait le plat sur table, il y eut un grand bruit et la porte de la chambre de Timmy s'ouvrit à la volée, dévoilant Abby qui tomba à quatre pattes, sa tenue sale, avec quelques petites erraflures aux bras et aux jambes. Elle se releva devant les yeux équarquillés de tout le monde, et voulut descendre les escaliers, mais loupa une marche et fit des galipettes jusqu'en bas, où elle s'apprêtait à s'écraser face en avant, quand Timmy, en une seconde chrono, arriva et tendit les bras juste au moment où elle tomba sur lui, les renversant Timmy sur le dos. Abby était assise sur lui, et et dit:

- Oh, excuses moi, Timmy, ça va? Je t'ai pas fait mal?

Timmy se releva et Abby s'assit par terre. Il lui caressa la tête:

- Tu as pu me reconnaître les yeux bandés, bravo!

- Oh! Je peux l'enlever alors?

- Oui, tu p...

Timmy fut interrompu par la porte de la cave, qui s'ouvrait à la volée. Gibbs vit Abby, les yeux bandés, couverte de saletés et d'éraflures, avec Timmy, qui était assis à coté d'elle, une main sur sa tête. Gibbs s'énerva:

- Qu'est ce que tu lui as encore fait!!

Abby dit:

- Tiens, Gibbs! Te fâches pas, j'ai pas arrêté de tomber. Au début, c'est pas évident d'avancer en aveugle.

Elle se leva et attrapa la rampe d'escalier, et monta lentement:

- Je vais **re**prendre une douche, me changer, et j'arrive pour manger.

Timmy la suivit, et ferma la porte. Gibbs la fixait avec un regard noir, et Kero, sans détourner le regard de l'écran de son jeu vidéo, dit, indifférent:

- Il va pas la tripoter. Juste lui trouver d'autres vêtements farfelus et bizarres pour s'éclater. Et aussi la surveiller.

Gibbs demanda, à l'attention de tout le monde:

- Où était Abby, et qu'est ce qui s'est passé?

Sakura alla s'asseoir, et expliqua:

- Timmy a dressé un kekkai, une barrière magique, qui a envoyé Abby dans une rue de Washington. Tout ce qu'il y avait dans ce kekkai, des gens qu'elle pouvait rencontrer aux objets, tout était contrôlé par Timmy. Elle avait un bandeau sur les yeux, et le but était qu'elle retrouve la maison, et y entre. Elle avait le droit de demander son chemin, mais en aucun cas d'enlever son bandeau. Le but de cet exercice était de lui faire sentir les choses autour d'elle. Sentir le ki, l'énergie des gens, pour ne plus être obligé de s'appuyer totalement sur ce qu'elle voit, dans un combat. Si vous ne vous étiez pas enfermés dans votre cave, vous auriez pu suivre.

Sakura ajouta, les yeux fermés, quelques secondes plus tard, à l'attention de Tony:

- Tony, je te déconseille d'essayer d'aller épier Ziva alors qu'elle monte en ce moment pour prendre une douche.

Ziva s'arrêta en haut des escaliers, et regarda Tony, prit sur le fait, en bas des escaliers. Elle eut un regard meurtrier:

- Ah oui? Comme ça, non seulement tu épies mes conversations, mais en plus tu veux m'épier alors que je prends ma douche?! **J'vais t'apprendre, moi, à le faire!!**

Ziva tirait à nouveau les oreilles de Tony. Sakura dit:

- Ça peut servir à ça, le ki, c'est comme si on avait des yeux dans le dos. Ensuite, pour les intentions de chacun, ils y pensaient si fort que c'était presque écrit au dessus de leur tête.

Il se passa quelques minutes puis on entendit Abby crier:

- **ET TU CROIS QUE J'VAIS PORTER CE TRUC?? MAIS T'AS PETÉ LES PLOMBS!!**

- Je ne me répèterais pas, enfille ça, ou alors je m'en occupe. C'est toi qui choisis.

Il y eut un temps de silence, puis Abby dit:

- Manipulateur pervers.

- C'est ça, enfile, je te dit.

- Ça va, c'est pas facile à mettre ce truc!

Timmy appela:

- Sakura! Viens! Thomas et Mattieu aussi!

Les trois montèrent, puis il y eut un grand:

- **TU VEUX QU'ON PORTE ÇA?? MAIS T'ES MALADE!!**

Timmy dit simplement:

- Même menace. Dépêchez vous.

Il se passa plusieures minutes, puis Timmy sortit, suivit de Thomas, Mattieu, Sakura, puis Abby. Thomas portait un kimono noir avec des bordures blanches, qui avaient des motifs étranges, et une ceinture argentée. Il avait sur tout le kimono des motifs comme des branches qui s'entrelaçaient, en fils d'or. Mattieu portait quant à lui un kimono bleu foncé en haut, qui faisait comme des nuages, puis se dégradait vers le bleu ciel au milieu, et le bleu presque blanc en bas. En noir, tous petits, il y avait au niveau des épaules, des silhouettes en forme d'oiseaux. Sakura avait un kimono d'intérieur violet clair, avec des motifs de fleurs roses, les dilimitations entre les deux couleurs étaient brodées avec des fils d'or. Et enfin Abby portait un kimono d'intérieur vert très foncé avec les manches brodées de fils blancs. Dans le dos, il y avait comme un grand arbre noir avec des "traces" d'ombre en or. Timmy avait un grand sourire:

- Parfait, on va pouvoir faire la fête!

Tony avait les yeux collés à Abby, et Ziva roula des yeux, exaspérée, puis demanda, dans l'incompréhension totale:

- Pourquoi la fête?

Timmy descendit, accompagné des quatre autres, et fouilla dans les placards de la cuisne. Il sortit des bouteilles de bières et de saké, et dit avec dans une bouteille dans chaque main:

- Mais parce qu'Abby a passé la première étape de son entrainnement, bien sur! Allez allez, fêtons ça!

Il posa les bouteilles sur la table, en face de lui et s'assit, à l'opposé de Gibbs. Ils s'installèrent, et tous commencèrent à manger, boire, et Timmy leva son verre:

- À la réussite d'Abby!

De la soirée, pas une seule fois il n'avait regardé Gibbs.

**Fin du chapitre 3 :**

**Yuzu : **Voili voilou !! Pour un bon chapitre 3 comme je les aime !! Je ne m'attarderais pas pour le 4 vous inquiétez pas, alors, envoyez vos reviews !


	5. Chapter 5

Chapitre 4:

**Disclamer :**

**Yuzu :**Voici le chapitre 4 de Une rencontre ! J'espère qu'il intéressera plus de monde, parce que tout commence à devenir intéressant ! Bonne lecture !!

**Chapitre 4:**

Une nouvelle semaine passa, de cette façon: le matin, après le petit déjeuner, Abby avait un entrainnement avec Thomas, puis après le déjeuner, tout l'après midi elle s'entrainnait avec Timmy. Puis chaque jour, le matin, Abby alternait avec Kero, Mattieu, Sakura, Yué, et continuait l'après midi l'entrainnement avec Timmy. Cette semaine, entre tous ses entrainement, Abby passait son temps à courir dans la maison pour échapper au camescope de Tiffany, qui tentait par tous les moyens d'immortaliser les moments où Timmy lui faisait porter des vêtements inhabituels. Ziva avait comprit ce que Timmy lui avait demandé, et il l'avait prise en charge. Tony, après moultes représailles de la part d'Abby, Sakura, Tiffany et Ziva pour les avoir épiées et avoir tenté de faire d'autres choses, avait décidé de mettre de coté son image du "probie" qu'il connaissait, et avait demandé à Timmy un combat. Après lui avoir mit une bonne et rapide raclée, Timmy lui annonça: « Trouve ce qui te fais défaut, et reviens me voir pour me le dire.» Tony s'était depuis presque enfermé pour trouver la réponse. Gibbs, pendant cette semaine, s'était bien rendu compte que Timmy l'évitait. Un soir où il était resté tard, Gibbs alla prendre Timmy à part, et lui demanda de but en blanc:

- McGee, pourquoi est ce que tu m'évite comme ça?! Qu'est ce que je t'ai fais?!

Timmy le regarda avec des yeux sans expression, et répondit alors que Sakura, Tiffany, Thomas, Mattieu et Kero l'entendaient:

- C'est très simple. Je te déteste.

Gibbs resta planté, et Timmy retourna dans sa chambre. Quelques jour plus tard, par une belle matinée bien commencée, on entendit des coups frappés à la porte. Tiffany alla ouvrir, et se retrouva face à un jeune collégien souriant avec des lunettes et des cheveux bleu foncés, et un autre, brun, l'air bougon. Le premier des deux demanda tout sourire:

- Est-ce bien ici qu'est mon arrière-petite fille? Ainsi que mon maître?

Tiffany sourit, et dit:

- C'est un plaisir de vous revoir, Anthony et Lionel. Entrez.

Elle les amena au salon, et Timmy y entra. Il vit Anthony, et se mit à crier:

- Alors c'est toi la réincarnation de mon disciple?! Stupide disciple! Pourquoi tu choisis toujours les réincarnations qui correspondent le moins à ta personnalité?!

- C'est un plaisir de vous revoir, maître.

- **Ne me fais pas ce coup-là! Si tu savais où était Abby, pourquoi t'es pas venu plus tôt?!**

- **Tu crois que c'est facile?! J'ai une apparence de collégien! C'est vrai que ça me donne beaucoup d'effet!**

- **Ah ouai?! Et tes stupides effets de scènes avec la voix sortie de nulle part je les ai inventées, peut être?!**

- **Et toi, t'étais là depuis le début, pourquoi tu n'as bougé le petit doigt que maintenant!!**

-** Il faut bien que tu sois là, c'est ****toi**** qui l'a créé, c'te carte! Alors maintenant, parle moi d'elle!!**

- Quelle carte?

Anthony avait l'air tout à fait innocent en posant la question et Timmy se prit la tête dans les mains:

- **OOOH!! C'est pas vrai me dis pas que t'as oublié, sinon j'te tue!!**

- Oublié quoi?

- **Oh non la carte que tu as créé, la dernière, allez, souviens toi!!**

- Euh... citation de toutes les cartes capturées par Sakura . Et voilà, c'est les cartes que j'ai créé. C'est de laquelle que tu parle?

- **Oh! J'ai horreur des réincarnations! Ça se souvient jamais de ce qu'il faut!!**

- **Hey tu dis ça comme si c'était de ma faute!**

- **C'est**** de ta faute! Stupide élève!**

- **Maître indigne!! Qui est ce qui a donné une apparence comme ça à Yué?**

- **Toi**.

- **C'est toi qui m'en as parlé! Et je dis pas pour Kero!!**

- **Mauvais disciple!**

- **Stupide maître!**

-** Imbécile d'élève!**

- **Ero-sensei!**

- **J'VAIS L'TUER!!**

Timmy fonça, mais fut bloqué par Kero et Sakura, qui dit en essayant de le calmer:

- Attends, Timmy, tu crois pas que tu vas un peu loin? On a besoin de lui.

Timmy se calma:

- Oui, tu as raison.

Ils le lâchèrent, et Anthony dit, toujours avec la voix de Clow Read:

- Dis donc, c'est vrai que t'es un pervers, t'as vu les vêtements que t'as donné à Kero?

Timmy sourit:

- J'ai changé d'avis: **J'VAIS T'BUTER!!**

Kero et Sakura le retinrent:

- Non, Timmy, souviens toi, on a besoin de lui!

- **Nan! Lâchez moi, j'aurais jamais du te prendre en charge, qu'est ce qui m'a pris de te sauver?!**

Anthony répliqua:

- **C'est toi et toi seul qui as pris cette décision! J't'ai jamais rien demandé!!**

- **C'est ça, j'aurais du te laisser crever!**

- **Maître indigne! Il a fallut combien de temps avant que tu retienne mon nom?!**

- **T'avais qu'à pas être aussi nul!! Heureusement que j't'ai éduqué, t'aurais pas tenu deux jours sans moi!**

Ils s'arrêtèrent tous les deux en même temps, puis sourirent.

- Ça fait plaisir de vous revoir, Maître.

- Moi aussi, tu m'as manqué, tout stupide disciple que tu sois.

Ils se serrèrent dans les bras, puis Anthony dit:

- Tout de même, Timmy, bravo. Keroberos est super bien sapé.

Timmy prit encore son regard de pro et répondit en se frottant le menton:

- Ouai, j'devrais faire styliste. Ça ma permit, en secret d'être l'une des plus grandes richesses du monde, à je sais plus quelle époque.

Kero s'énerva:

- Styliste!? Tu parles, tu me fais faire de l'exibitionnisme!

- Oui, oui, bon, passons.

Timmy remarqua Lionel:

- Tiens, Tom-pouce, j't'avais pas r'connu!

- **Qui est ce que t'appelle Tom-pouce!! J'ai grandi, figure toi!**

- Oui, c'est vrai. D'ailleurs, maintenant, je pourrais te trouver des vêtements, un peu comme Kero, ou Yué peut être.

- Il n'en est pas question! Tu m'feras pas porter ces trucs!

Timmy prit un sourire malin:

- Tiens, d'ailleurs, comment va ta chère mère? Ça fait longtemps que je ne l'ai pas vue.

Lionel s'arrêta:

- Heu... Bah, elle viens de recevoir mon bulletin de note, à part ça, elle va bien...

- Ton bulletin, hein? Elle a toujours étée comme ça. Et qu'est ce que ça donne?

- Rien en dessous de 17.

- Acceptable donc. Bon, ça fait plaisir de te voir gamin.

Lionel se calma, et s'inclina:

- Ma mère te présente ses plus respectueuses salutations. Moi aussi, j'suis plutot content d'te voir, Timmy.

Des pas précipités descendirents les escaliers, et leur propriétaire se jeta au cou de Lionel, qui le rattrapa au vol.

- C'est bien toi, Lionel!! T'aurais pu m'appeler ou m'écrire! Tu m'as manqué!

Lionel sourit, et répondit à Sakura:

- Je suis désolé, mais toi aussi, tu aurais pu m'appeler.

- C'est ce que j'ai fait, qu'est ce que tu crois!

Lionel sortit son portable de sa poche, et regarda l'écran:

- KEUWA!! 160 appels en absence??

- Ça fait trois mois que j'essaye de t'appeler! T'as fais quoi pendant tout ce temps!

Lionel regarda Sakura et lui caressa le visage:

- Je suis vraiment désolé, j'aurais du te prévenir, mais j'ai oublié: ces trois derniers mois, ma mère m'a enfermé dans un Kekkai qui te fais perdre tous tes sens les uns après les autres, pour améliorer le sixième sens et gagner en sérénité. Résultat, mon téléphone était coupé, et quand je suis sortis, elle m'a jeté dans l'avion sans même m'expliquer ce qu'Anthony faisait ici. Et c'est lui, dans l'avion, qui m'a tout expliqué. Je suis vraiment désolé, Sakura.

De nouveaux bruits de pas qui descendent, cette fois plus lentement que les précédents, et Abby entra dans le salon en demandant:

- Sakura, qu'est ce qui se passe? Et c'est qui, eux?

Sakura se détacha de l'étreinte de Lionel, et dit:

- Abby, voici ton cousin au 8ième degré, Lionel. C'est aussi mon petit ami. On discutait de sa façon de prévenir les gens quand il s'absente longtemps, hein?

- J't'ais dis que j'étais désolé. Bonjours, Abby. Je vois que Timmy a déjà réussit à t'affubler de vêtements tous plus bizarres les uns que les autres.

- C'est toi, mon cousin? Eh bien, Thomas m'avait parlé d'un gamin prétencieux, raleur et grognon.

Lionel tilta, et répondit avec un regard exaspéré:

- Bah, si c'est lui qui t'a parlé de moi, pas étonnant que mon "portrait" ne sois pas très élogieux, il m'aime pas. Vas savoir pourquoi.

Anthony regardait Abby de tous les cotés, se frottant le menton, et utilisant la voix de Clow Read:

- Hunhum, oui... Pas mal... Très bien, la jupe, bonne idée d'en mettre une plus courte en dessous, et le "grillagé" mit de façon à être vu, oui... Pas mal... Très bien, le haut. Excellent! Timmy, j'avais pas à m'inquiéter sur ce point de vue, tu a très bien sapé mon arrière-petite fille.

Abby eut du mal à comprendre:

- Hé? Arrière petite fille? Mais t'es à peine un collégien, comment veux-tu être mon arrière grand père?

Il y eut un silence, et Abby déclara, comme si elle avait comprit:

- Oh, je sais, t'es comme Timmy, t'as l'air d'avoir 15 ans, mais en vrai t'es plus que centenaire!

- Non, je suis la réincarnation de ton arrière-grand père, Clow Read, et je m'appelle Anthony. Il n'y a que Timmy qui soit plus de centenaire ici. D'ailleurs, cette année, tu fête tes 776 ans, non?

- Oui.

- Bon, j'ai décidé que ce serait jour de fête aujourd'hui! Parce que je suis arrivé, Sakura a retrouvé Lionel, et je vais pouvoir observer mon arrière-petite fille! Préparez vous pour ce soir!

Toute la journée fut consacrée aux préparatifs de la fête. Timmy avait prit Abby, Thomas, Mattieu, Sakura et Lionel, et leur choisissait des vêtements. Finalement, le soir, ils étaient tous attablés, se servant de ce qu'ils voulaient. Abby avait le même kimono vert, Thomas aussi, le même que la première fois, pareil pour Mattieu et Sakura, et Lionel avait un kimono traditionel violet très foncé, avec des motifs bleus d'éventails. Le seul absent à la soirée était Gibbs. Tout le monde avait proposé l'hypothèse "il est dans sa cave" et personne ne contesta cette hypothèse. Timmy étonna tout le monde, en s'enfilant, au milieu de la soirée, déjà la moitié des réserves d'alcool préparées pour l'occasion. A la fin, vers deux ou trois heures du matin, ils décidèrent d'aller se coucher. Et alors que tout le monde montait à sa chambre, Timmy resta seul, et finit son verre. Puis il se leva, et eut un vertige:

- Holaaa.. Hips... j'sais pas c'que j'ai, mais c'pas cool...

Il tituba jusqu'à la porte de la cave, qu'il ouvrit. Gibbs, qui était en train de travailler son bateau, s'arrêta et leva la tête vers Timmy, qui se tenait à la rampe, et voulait descendre. Mais il loupa une marche, et tomba dans les escaliers. Gibbs s'avança jusque devant lui. Il le prit par les épaules pour l'aider à se relever, et Timmy le regarda dans les yeux. Il avait le regard vague, bourré, mais aussi triste:

- C... C'est toi, Asriel? A... Alors, tu m'as pas trahi, hein?

Gibbs s'apprêtait à dire quelque chose, en serrant plus les épaules de Timmy, mais celui-ci se dégagea brutalement en allant zigzaguer à coté du bateau:

- Lâche moi! Me touche pas!

Il tournait le dos à Gibbs, qui avait la bouche à demi ouverte, et marmonnait:

- Non... Tu peux pas être là... Tu peux pas... C'est pas toi... Tu peux pas être là... Parce que...

Timmy se retourna vers Gibbs, et le regarda, les yeux emplis de larmes, en criant presque:

- Je t'ai tué!! C'est moi qui t'ai tué! Mais...

Timmy s'approcha de Gibbs. Ils étaient tous près l'un de l'autre, et Timmy serra le pan du tee-shirt de Gibbs. Il murmura, la tête baissée:

- Mais... Tu es là... Je t'ai dis que je te détestais... Mais malgré tout, même avec le temps...Je t'ai toujours aimé... Je t'aime encore...

Timmy releva la tête, et déposa ses lèvres sur la bouche de Gibbs, qui l'avait à demi ouverte. Celui-ci ne sut pas pourquoi, ni ce qui lui prennait, mais il passa un bras autour de la taille de Timmy, et fourra son autre main sous ses cheveux, sur la nuque. Puis d'un coup, la tête de Timmy pencha sur le coté, et il pesa de tout son poid sur Gibbs. Il avait les yeux fermés, et s'était endormit. Gibbs revint à la réalité, et s'assit lentement par terre, gardant Timmy contre lui. Il passa un doigt sur ses lèvres, puis baissa les yeux vers le visage endormi de Timmy:

- Qu'est ce qui s'est passé?... Pourquoi j'ai...

Gibbs s'arrêta. Ses yeux étaient rivés sur les lèvres entre-ouvertes de Timmy, et il pencha la tête vers lui. Il déposa un baiser sur ses lèvres avant de relever expressément la tête, la main devant la bouche. Il murmura:

- Mais qu'est ce qui me prend?...Pourq...

Gibbs s'arrêta une nouvelle fois, et regarda droit en face de lui. Il appuya son front sur sa main, et murmura, comme s'il parlait à quelqu'un:

- Je... Suis désolé... De ce que j'ai pu te faire... McGee... Je... ne sais absolument pas de quoi ni de qui tu parlais... Mais si c'est de moi... Je suis désolé... Je t'...

Gibbs s'arrêta encore. Il appuya sa têtre contre le mur contre lequel il était adossé, et s'endormi, la tête embrouillée, toujours en gardant Timmy dans ses bras. Le lendemain, Timmy se réveilla avec l'impression qu'un troupeau d'éléphants lui était passé dessus. Il se rendit compte qu'il était couché dans les bras de Gibbs, qui dormait encore. Timmy s'écarta d'un bon, ce qui réveilla Gibbs, et à dix mètres de lui, lui demanda, presque paniqué:

- Mais... Qu'est ce que tu fous ici?!

- C'est ma cave. Je pourrais te demander la même ch...!

D'un coup, Gibbs s'arrêta, il se souvenait de tout ce qui c'était passé, et rougit légèrement. Timmy le regarda, puis réfléchit à voix haute:

- Voyons voir... On a fait la fête hier, je me souviens avoir bu... Et avoir ouvert une porte... J'ai l'impression d'avoir descendu des escaliers, mais après, c'est le trou noir...

Timmy regarda Gibbs d'un oeil suspicieux:

- Tu sais quelque chose?

Gibbs souleva son regard, et, se remémorant ce que Timmy avait dit sous les effets de l'alcool, préféra répondre:

- Non. Je me souviens que je voulais remonter, alors j'suis allé vers les escaliers, et je crois me souvenir que quelque chose me cognait la tête.

- Donc on se serait cognés et assomés. J'ai b'soin d'un café.

Timmy monta, et Gibbs, une fois seul et sur que personne n'allait l'entendre, murmura:

- Je crois avoir enfin compris pourquoi aucun de mes mariages n'a marché...

Gibbs s'arrêta en voyant la porte s'ouvrir brusquement. C'était Mattieu. Celui-ci descendit les escaliers en voyant Gibbs, et lui dit:

- Tu ne peux rien nous cacher, à Yué et à moi, fais attention à ce que tu penses. Nous sommes télépathes. D'ailleurs, Yué voudrait te dire un mot, ne bouge pas.

Sous les yeux de Gibbs, des ailes poussèrent dans le dos de Mattieu et l'enfermèrent. Lorsqu'elles se rouvrirent, Yué se tennait debout, les bras croisés, à la place de Mattieu. Il prit Gibbs par les épaules, et lui dit, sans être brutal:

- Ton esprit et ton coeur sont perturbé par tous ces flux magiques autour de toi. Fais le vide dans ton esprit, et tu sauras qui est dans ton coeur.

Yué redevint Mattieu, et celui-ci dit:

- En fait, j'étais venu te prévenir que le café allait refroidir. Pas mal, le bateau. Bonne chance quand il sera terminé.

Mattieu sortit, et ne trouva que Sakura, Tiffany, Thomas et Kero encore en bas. Mattieu en profita, et s'assit. Il chuchota de façon que seuls ceux présents puissent l'entendre:

- Il semblerait qu'avec Gibbs, ce soit un peu plus compliqué que prévu.

Kero répondit:

- Tu veux dire qu'il est...

Mattieu acquiesça. Sakura murmura:

- Mais ça va être dur, alors...

Tiffany ajouta:

- S'il n'y avait que le fait qu'il aime Timmy, ç'aurait été facile, mais il faut qu'en plus, il soit...

Thomas continua:

- Alors tous ici, nous savons que Gibbs est...

Mattieu se transforma entre temps, et Yué termina:

- ... Alors, on sait tous que Gibbs est la réincarnation d'Asriel, et qu'il n'a absolument aucun souvenir de sa vie antérieure. Que faisons-nous?

Sakura répondit:

- Ça paraît évident: on va les aider.

Gibbs sortit de sa cave à ce moment là, et demanda en voyant le peu de monde attablé:

- Où sont les autres?

Thomas répondit:

- Ziva est partie dans sa chambre pour se préparer parce que Timmy va l'entrainner, Tony est parti réfléchir dans sa chambre au problème que lui a posé Timmy, Ducky est parti voir la directrice de l'agence, pour tenter de prolonger vos conger, mais aussi parce que la directrice lui a presque ordonné de venir, ayant besoin de lui, Abby est montée se changer, et Timmy lui a collé aux basques en trainnant Lionel avec lui, avec aussi Anthony qui le poussait. Voilà.

Gibbs se frotta la tête, puis demanda:

- Depuis quand Ziva se fait entrainner?

- Pas très longtemps. Si vous ne restiez pas tout le temps dans votre cave, vous sauriez ce qu'il se passe.

Sakura avait dit tout ça sans que son ton ne parraisse sarcastique, prouesse que tous les autres applaudirent en pensée compte tenu du sujet.

- Et c'est quoi ce problème que Tony doit résoudre?

Il s'assit à table et Yué (NON!! VOUS NE REVEZ PAS!!) lui servit une tasse de café. Tiffany expliqua:

- Tony a voulu un affrontement avec Timmy, et il a perdu. Il lui a demandé de l'entrainner lui aussi, et Timmy lui a dit qu'une fois qu'il aurait trouvé ce qui lui fait défaut, il le ferait.

Gibbs vida son café en s'en resservit, puis écouta Sakura lui proposer avec un sourire doux et sympathique:

- Gibbs-san, vous pourriez rester un peu avec nous, au lieu de rester cloîtré toute la journée dans votre cave, vous ne croyez pas?

La voix de Timmy retentit, d'en haut, sarcastique:

- Et à quoi il va servir?

Gibbs leva la tête, et regarda Timmy droit dans les yeux:

- Que je serve à quelque chose ou non, on s'en fout, c'est chez moi, ici, je fais ce que je veux.

Un couteau apparut dans la main de Timmy, mais, lorsqu'il le lança, Gibbs l'attrapa juste devant lui, à 2cm de ses yeux. Timmy ferma les yeux:

- Bon, j'admet que tu pourrais peut être être utile, mais te mets pas dans mes pattes ou t'es mort, pigé, As... «Gibbs»?

Timmy rentra à nouveau dans la chambre, sans attendre la réponse. Ziva était sortie, et descendit les escaliers. Elle demanda:

- Qu'est ce qui s'est passé?

Tony aussi était sortit, et avait suivit Ziva. Il demanda:

- Il fait encore une "crise" du à son immortalité ou quoi?

Gibbs vida sa tasse de café, sans lâcher le couteau, et écouta Tony continuer:

- Ça doit être l'âge. Y'a d'ailleurs une chose que je comprends pas. Pourquoi il ne s'est pas suicidé, si il en a tant marre que ça, de son immortalité?

**BBAAMM**

Le bruit du poing de Kero, et de Yué sur la tablé fit sursauter l'italien. La table était fissurée aux deux endroits des impacts. Tiffany foudroyait Tony du regard, Thomas serrait les dents en le regardant, et Sakura avait son sceptre à la main, luisant d'une lumière jaune. Elle serrait une carte dans son autre main, celle du Feu. Yué commença, et sa voix, d'ordinaire calme,tremblait de colère:

- Mais t'as quoi dans la tête?

Kero prit le relait, une main sur l'épaule de Yué:

- T'as un problème avec le mot "immortalité" ou tu sais ce que ça veut dire?

Tony eut un sourire pas rassuré:

- Si, je sais ce que ça...

Thomas l'interrompit:

- Ça fait 754 ans que Timmy est coincé dans ce monde, tu crois pas qu'il a déjà essayé d'en finir?

Tiffany continua:

- C'est pas pour le look qu'il porte des vêtements qui cachent le cou et les poignets.

Sakura termina:

- C'est pour cacher les multitudes de cicatrices qu'il s'est faite en essayant de se suicider!

Tony avait toujours ce sourire, qu'il avait quand il ne croyait pas ce qu'on lui disait:

- Nan, tu veux dire qu'il...

- Alors il a fallut que vous le disiez, je croyais que vous pouviez tenir votre langue.

Timmy descendit les escaliers, et regarda à tour de role Yué, Kero, Thomas, Tiffany et Sakura. Il sondait leurs pensées.

- Je comprends que vous ayez eut envie de faire taire cet imbécile. Ça partait d'une bonne intention, mais comme Tony n'en croit pas un morceau, je vais devoir le montrer.

A partir de cet instant, tout fut une série de concourts de circonstances: Abby sortait de la chambre avec Anthony et Lionel pendant que Ducky rentrait dans la salle à manger où Timmy déchirait le haut de sa tenue. Sakura regardait en bas avec un regard désolé, Tiffany fermait les yeux avec la même expression désolée que Sakura, Yué et Kero regardaient Timmy, Thomas aussi, qui serrait les poings, Anthony avait un regard dur d'impuissance contre lui-même, Lionel s'obstinait à regarder Sakura avec la même expression dans les yeux qu'Anthony, Gibbs ouvrit des yeux horrifiés, Ziva porta la main à sa bouche, le sourire de Tony s'effaça, Ducky lacha le sac qu'il portait, et Abby cria presque:

-** TIMMY!!** Mais qu'est ce qui t'es arrivé?!

Elle desendit les escaliers en trombe, et Timmy lui fit face. Elle s'arrêta en voyant son buste dénudé. Juste au niveau du coeur, il y avait d'innombrables cicatrices, sur le cou il y en avait une énorme qui allait d'un coté à l'autre, aussi une multitude de cicatrices sur l'artère carotide, ses poignets étaient mutilés et les cicatrices sur son ventre montraient bien que celui-ci avait été transpercé à maintes reprises sur des points vitaux. Ducky se précipita en mode "médecin" et observa toutes les cicatrices. Timmy se laissa faire en disant sans expressions:

- Harakiri, se transpercer le coeur, s'étrangler, s'étouffer, se couper la tête, se trancher l'artère carotide, se vider de son sang en se tranchant les veines aux poignets, se transpercer le foie, s'asfixier, se pendre, mourir de soif, ou de faim, ou les deux, j'ai tout essayé, tout, pour mourir, pour que ça s'arrête. Mais le terme "tu ne pourras pas mourir, par n'importe quel moyen" utilisé par celui qui m'a jeté le sort est vrai et vérifié. J'ai tenté de me trancher la tête: arrivé à la moitié, ce que j'utilisait pour le faire se détruisait, et ça cicatrisait automatiquement. J'ai tenté de mourir d'anémie: impossible, mon sang est inépuisable. Jamais je n'en perdrais en quantité suffisante pour que ça soit mortel. J'ai aussi esayé de m'écraser, de tomber de si haut qu'on aurait jamais put retrouver tous les morceaux, mais j'atterrissais comme si j'avais fait une chute de cinq centimètres. Maintennant, Tony, est ce que tu vois dans la phrase "je suis immortel" un moyen de mourir?

Dans son silence horrifié, Tony répondit négativement. Ducky dit en regardant Timmy:

- Tu savais qu'il n'y avait aucun moyen de mourir, et tu as tout de même essayé? Plusieurs fois.

- Oui. Tu vas me trouver masochiste, Ducky, mais dès le premier essaie, j'ai sus que ça n'allait en rien changer la douleur.

Ducky le regarda sévèrement. Timmy continua:

- La douleur ressentie lorsque l'on meurt la gorge tranchée, je l'ai sentie, sauf que moi, je n'en suis pas mort. Ni de douleur, ni de rien d'autre.

Contre toute attente, Gibbs se leva, et poussa Ducky pour faire face à Timmy. Ils se regardèrent dans les yeux, puis Gibbs assenna une gifle retentissante à Timmy:

**BAAAAAF**

- Si tu savais tout ça, pourquoi tu l'a fais!? Si tu savais que tu n'allais que souffrir, pourquoi avoir essayé?! Tu pouvais très bien te mettre au service des gens, mais t'as préféré souffrir! Pourquoi? Parce que comme ça, personne ne pouvait rien te repprocher: tu as terriblement souffert, alors il faut te ménager, être gentil avec toi! Si t'as fais ça, c'est parce que tu voulais qu'on te laisse tranquille, t'étais mieux triste pour détester tout le monde, c'est ça?! T'es pitoyable!

Timmy se releva et dit à Gibbs en se tennant la joue:

- Tu te fourvoie sur une chose: je ne déteste pas tout le monde, je te déteste, ça fait une différence.

Au grand étonnement de tous, Gibbs répondit avec un calme olympien:

- C'est toi qui te trompe. Celui que tu déteste, c'est ce Asriel et celui qui t'a jeté le sort. Je ne sais pas ce que t'a fait Asriel, mais mets toi bien ça dans le crâne: ce n'est pas moi, et je ne t'ai rien fais. Déteste ce connard d'Asriel autant que tu veux, mais ne m'appelle plus par son nom, que ce soit par erreur ou volontairement. Maintennant rhabille toi, on a tous bien vus ta douleur. Et ta peine.

Timmy eut un regard horrifié. Il se prit lentement la tête dans les mains en tremblant:

- Non... Non... Ne ments pas...Ne ments pas! C'est toi, Asriel! C'est toi!! Ne me ments pas! **Pas encore!!**

Plus il parlait, plus Timmy se frappait la tête, se la prenait, s'enfonçait les ongles dans la peau. Puis soudain,alors que Timmy hurlait les yeux exorbités, le pendentif qu'il portait, à son cou, se mit à briller. Et des espèces de sillons sur son corps devennaient de plus en plus visibles en relief, en noir, vennant tous du pendentif. Timmy porta la main à sa poitrine et serra ses ongles enfoncés dans sa chair. Il cria:

- Tu es Asriel!! **NE ME MENTS PLUS!!**

Puis Timmy s'écroula. Thomas arriva pour le rattraper, et le souleva. Il était évanouit. Et avant qu'il ait put foudroyer Gibbs du regard, celui-ci était mit à terre par un crochet du gauche de Yué, dont les yeux brillaient de colère, et son visage pourvu de l'expression appelée Rage:

- Comment oses-tu lui dire tout ça?! C'est de ta faute s'il a tenté de se suicider! C'est de ta faute s'il s'est infligé ces souffrances!! C'est de ta faute s'il est tourmenté jours et nuits!! Et tu oses dire que tu n'y es pour rien!?

Kero attrapa Yué par derrière, lui coinçant les bras et l'empêchant de lancer ses cristaux sur Gibbs qui se relevait en essuyant le filet de sang qui coulait du coin de sa bouche. Anthony, qui était descendu, avait une main sur l'épaule de Yué, pour aider Kero à le contrôler, et annonça d'un ton d'une gravité pire que l'annonce de la plus mauvaise nouvelle avec la voix de Clow Read:

- Il a raison. Timmy a raison sur toute la ligne: Tu es la réincarnation d'Asriel.

**Fin du chapitre 4 :**

**Yuzu :**Bon, heh bien, voilà une révélation qui fait froid dans le dos à entendre ! Je suis peut être un peu sévère avec Gibbs, mais ça finira par s'arranger ! Envoyez votre avis ! Ca compte, et ça aide pour écrire la suite !


	6. Chapter 6

Chapitre 5:

**Disclamer :**

**Yuzu : **Voilà, ça a été une longue attente, principalement pour moi, mais voici ce cinquième chapitre !!

**Réponse aux reviews :**

**Linou : **MIRCI BOUCOUP !! Ma première review depuis des siècles sur cette fic !! Ca fait plaisir !! Je suis contente que tu t'y intéresse, et voilà la suite avec………… Nan, j'ai changé d'avis, je te raconte pas ce que tu découvres là dedans, bonne lecture !!

**Chapitre 5:**

Il y eut un silence pesant. Le temps que Thomas monte pour déposer Timmy sur le lit dans sa chambre, puis redescende. Abby eut un rictus, puis dit en regardant alternativement Gibbs et Anthony:

- Nan, c'est pas possible... Gibbs peut pas être... La réincarnation de ce Asriel?

Sakura vint vers elle, puis répondit:

- Si. C'est un fait, Gibbs est la réincarnation d'Asriel. Mais il n'a aucun souvenir de sa vie antérieur.

Gibbs alla dans la cuisine pour prendre des glaçons et les appliquer sur sa lèvre, puis dit en revenant:

- Et Asriel, qu'est ce qu'il, ou "je" si vous préférez, lui ai fait?

Ce fut Anthony qui répondit, avec la voix de Clow Read:

- Pour le savoir, il faut le demander à Timmy, voir si ce sont vos affaires, et remonter 600 ans en arrière.

Ziva poussa Anthony à aller plus loin:

- Et qu'est ce qui s'est passé?

Anthony respira profondément, puis continua:

- Tout ce que je peux vous raconter, c'est ma rencontre avec lui... Il y a très exactement 600 ans...

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOX

A cette époque, la magie était très connue, et le Conseil avait créé plusieurs centres d'éducations, pour ceux qui possédaient un potentiel magique, et d'autre pour ceux qui n'en possédaient pas. Je n'étais qu'un enfant, et j'avais été "recruté" pour intégrer une école de magie. Mais là-bas, j'ai compris que l'on nous enseignait une magie qui avait pour but de tuer. Le Conseil était largement divisé en deux partis: "exterminer la menace des maîtres de la magie" et "mettre la magie à notre profit". Ayant compris qu'on nous apprenait ou à tuer, ou à mourir, je me suis enfui du centre d'éducation. Mais j'étais seul, je me suis blessé, et perdu. Je ne pouvais aller nulle part. Mais, une nuit de grosse pluie, alors que je fouillais des poubelles, "il" est apparut devant moi. "Kain Lobo" me regardait avec des yeux vides d'énergie. Et je me suis assis, devant lui, contre le mur. Il ne dit rien. Il me tendit une cuisse de poulet. Je l'ai dévoré sans me préoccuper de lui, puis, quand j'eut fini, je le regarda. Il me dit en se retournant et en commençant à partir:

- Tu me suis?

Et je l'ai suivi. Il m'a amené jusqu'à un endroit reculé à flanc de montagne, en dehors de la ville. C'était là qu'il vivait. Il dissimulait son immense maison derrière l'illusion d'une cabane miteuse et inhabitée. Il m'a nourrit et logé, et il m'a apprit la magie. Une magie qui sert aux autres, qui te protège. Il m'a entraîné, mais il n'avait aucune lueur dans ses yeux. Il était froid, distant, dur, sévère. Quelques années ont passé, j'étais devenu un puissant magicien, et j'avais commencé à créer quelques cartes. Je me souviens, j'avais une quinzaine d'années. Timmy m'avait raconté pour son sort. Mais malgré les années, il était toujours froid et distant. C'est alors qu'"il" est arrivé.

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOX

Anthony s'arrêta de raconter. Ziva le poussa:

- Qui est arrivé? Asriel?

Anthony ferma les yeux:

- Ce n'est plus de mon ressort de vous le raconter.

Gibbs s'énerva:

- Bon sang, vous me dites que je suis la réincarnation d'Asriel, mais vous ne me parlez pas de ce type?! Comment voulez vous qu'on comprenne si vous ne nous expliquez pas!?

Sakura lui répondit, gravement:

- Anthony, ou plutôt Clow, t'a parlé de sa rencontre avec Timmy, ça le concernait. Ce que tu nous demande, c'est de parler de ce qui ne nous concerne pas. Vas voir avec lu...

Avant même que Sakura ai fini sa phrase, Gibbs était en haut. Il ouvrit et entra dans la chambre où Timmy était couché, et il ferma la porte sans aucun bruit. Il s'assit sur le bord du lit, et ne dit rien. Il regardait Timmy, qui semblait dormir. Il attendit quelques minutes, puis murmura:

- "Timmy"... Je ne sais absolument pas ce qu'Asriel t'a fait pour que tu détestes sa réincarnation, mais si lui ne l'a pas fait, moi je te demande pardon. S'il ne te l'a pas dit, moi je le fais: je suis désolé, et je crois qu... Je crois que je...

Gibbs ne put finir sa phrase, car Timmy venait d'ouvrir les yeux, et le regarda froidement:

- Qu'est ce que tu fous ici?

Timmy se redressa et s'assit. Gibbs se tourna de façon à le voir en face, et commença:

- Je suis d'abord venu m'excuser. Je ne sais pas ce que j'ai pu te faire dans ma "vie antérieur", mais je te fais mes plus plates excuses... Et aussi...

Gibbs posa la main sur la joue de Timmy, qui se figea, en entendant Gibbs terminer:

- Je t'aime.

Cette phrase résonna en écho dans la tête de Timmy. Il entendait la voix de Gibbs, et aussi, une autre, presque similaire. Il regardait Gibbs, et à son visage, se superposa l'image d'un autre visage, presque semblable, qui avait des cheveux fins tenus en queue de cheval basse, et ensanglanté. A la main que Gibbs avait sur sa joue se superposait l'image d'une autre main, couverte de sang. Et alors que Gibbs commençait à murmurer, Timmy entendit en écho de sa voix, celle de l'image:

- Je suis désolé, mais malgré tout... Je t'aime...

Les larmes coulèrent des yeux exorbités de Timmy, et en tremblant, il prit le poignet de Gibbs, ne voyant presque plus que l'autre, et le fit lâcher sa joue. Et il murmura, sa voix tremblante:

- Menteur... Arrête... Ne me mens plus jamais...

L'image disparut, alors que Gibbs "réapparaissait" aux yeux de Timmy. Et Gibbs posa sa main sur celle de Timmy, qui lui tenait l'autre poignet. Il la prit délicatement, et se pencha pour y déposer un baiser. Puis il regarda Timmy dans les yeux avec plus de douceur encore que le miel le plus doux:

- Je ne te mens pas, Timmy. Raconte-moi. Si tu le veux bien, raconte à un amnésique ce qu'il t'a fait dans sa vie passée.

Timmy murmura:

- D'accord...

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOX

Timmy et Clow étaient en train de déjeuner, lorsqu'ils entendirent du bruit. Ils se levèrent pour aller voir, et découvrirent un homme à l'entrée. Celui-ci se croyait dans une vieille cabane abandonnée, et regardait autour de lui en disant:

- Parfait, ici, personne ne me trouvera!

Il se tourna vers le maître et l'élève, et sourit à leur attention:

- Vous vivez déjà ici? Est ce qu'il y a de la place pour quelqu'un qui fuit le Conseil?

Son sourire était éclatant. Le jeune adolescent qu'était Clow, déjà très mûr, remarqua bien les yeux de son maître, qui semblaient gagner une petite lueur à la vue de ce visage souriant si franchement et chaleureusement. Timmy répondit sans expression:

- Oui. Mais présente toi.

Le nouveau eut un sourire gêné:

- Ah, oui, j'avais oublié. J'étais Lord Asriel, guerrier du Conseil, le Lord, c'est le plus haut grade pour un guerrier.

- Et pourquoi te présente tu au passé?

- Parce que j'ai fui le conseil. Maintenant, je suis juste Asriel. Et vous?

Timmy se présenta, et Clow ressentit quelque chose de différent dans sa voix:

- Je suis Kain Lobo.

- C'est vrai?! Si j'avais su que j'allais recevoir l'hospitalité du plus grand magicien des temps!

- Tu es un guerrier, et tu t'y connais en magie?

- Je n'ai aucune disposition, mais ça me fascine.

Timmy brisa l'illusion de la cabane pour Asriel, et celui-ci s'émerveilla:

- Wouaouh! Génial! C'est ça que j'ai toujours rêvé de faire! Pour les autres, pas pour le compte du Conseil!

Timmy réagit encore, aux yeux de Clow, qui se présenta à son tour:

- Moi, je suis Clow.

- Enchanté, Clow. Toi aussi, t'es magicien?

- Oui!

- Bon, j'espère qu'on va tous s'entendre, si on vit ensemble!

Quelques semaines passèrent, puis deux mois, et Clow, à travers ses yeux d'adolescent, voyait la glace qui entourait Timmy fondre de plus en plus. Il riait des blagues ou des conneries d'Asriel, qui faisait tout ça pour lui. Un jour que Timmy entraînait Clow en compagnie d'Asriel, celui-ci demanda à la fin, alors que les deux se reposaient, à l'attention de Timmy:

- Ça fait un moment que je me le demande. Ce gosse, ça serait pas ton fils?

Timmy le regarda avec de grands yeux, et pointa Clow du doigt:

- Lui, Clow, mon fils? HAHAHAHA!! Ça doit être la pire de tes âneries, Asriel, on ne trouvera jamais quelqu'un de plus bête que toi, non, si mon petit-fils avait un hamster, son animal de compagnie, ça serait Clow.

L'adolescent réagit:

- Attends, pour toi, j'suis l'animal de compagnie du hamster de ton petit-fils?!

- Oui, ou pour faire plus court, t'es rien.

- C'est pas vrai, ça se fait pas de dire ça!!

Asriel arrêta Clow dans son élan avec une bonne claque sur le haut du crâne.

- Aïïeuh!

- Un peu de respect envers ton maître.

Asriel eut un regard en coin vers Timmy, qui cherchait à croiser ses yeux. Clow les regarda, puis dit:

- Je vais faire du thé.

Puis l'adolescent sortit. Asriel le regarda fermer la porte coulissante, et détourna la tête lorsque Timmy l'appela:

- Asriel... Il y a quelque chose que je voulais te dire depuis longtemps...

Asriel détourna légèrement le regard, et dit avec un léger sourire:

- C'est drôle, moi aussi, il y a quelque chose que je voulais te dire. Qui commence?

Timmy força Asriel à le regarder dans les yeux, et dit, le rouge aux joues:

- Depuis que je t'ai vu pour la première fois, Asriel, je... Je t'aime...

Asriel rougit aussi, et murmura:

- Ah? C'est drôle, c'est exactement ce que je souhaitais te dire...

- Alors, c'est parfait...

Asriel prit délicatement la nuque de Timmy dans une main, glissant l'autre dans son dos, pour l'attirer, et Timmy posa les mains sur son torse, et serra les pans du kimono, alors que chacun découvrait de leur langue et leurs lèvres, le goût de l'autre. Timmy le savait... Ce visage dont il était fou, ces cheveux qui glissaient dans son regard, si doux, cette voix qui le faisait fondre dès qu'il entendait un mot, ce regard si profond et fort qui le sortait toujours du trou noir dans lequel il était, ces blagues idiotes qu'il souhaitait toujours entendre, et ce sourire, qui le faisait défaillir, tout ce qui constituait la personnalité d'Asriel, Timmy en était fou. Il se serait sacrifié pour cet être qu'il chérissait. Et pourtant...

Deux ans plus tard, alors qu'Asriel s'était absenté, comme tous les mois, Clow arrivait en trombe dans la chambre de Timmy, et criait:

- Timmy!! Le Conseil s'est uni pour détruire tous ses résistants! Et les magiciens résistants sont acculés de tous les cotés! Ils envoient des messagers pour demander de l'aide, ils sont trop peu nombreux, il faut les aider! Ils sont acculés par les guerriers!

Timmy se dépêcha:

- Bon, on y va. Souviens toi de ce que je t'ai appris, on aide, on disparaît, on ne blesse personne! Allons porter main forte aux magiciens!

- Oui! Tous les messages réclament l'aide de Kain Lobo!

Sur le champ de bataille, lorsque Timmy et Clow arrivèrent, il n'y avait plus qu'une cinquantaine de magiciens. Timmy vit, en face, dans le camp adverse, à cheval, commandant aux autres guerriers, l'homme aux cheveux d'argent qu'il chérissait, Asriel. Ou plutôt Lord Asriel tel qu'il le voyait. Un magicien dressa un nouveau kekkai, alors que Timmy avait les yeux exorbités en le regardant. Un magicien à coté de lui, lui cria:

- Kain! Tu le connais?! Il est très fort!

- Non... Ce n'est pas possible... ASRIEL!! QU'EST CE QUE TU FAIS LA-BAS!!

- Kain, tu ne le savais pas? C'est Lord Asriel, guerrier et espion pour le compte du Conseil! Réveille toi! Ou tu vas te faire tuer!

Timmy s'engagea dans un combat sanglant, où il évitait toujours Asriel. Mais ils finirent par se retrouver seuls, l'un en face de l'autre. Asriel à cheval, son épée dégoulinante de sang, son visage taché. Timmy, couvert de sang, les gouttes sur son visage diluées par ses larmes qui ne cessaient de couler. Timmy regarda Asriel retirer son épée du corps d'un magicien, et lui cria désespéré:

- **Pourquoi tu fais ça! Pourquoi?! T'avais dis que tu fuyais le Conseil! Pas que tu espionnais!! Pourquoi tu m'as menti!!**

Ils entrèrent dans un combat d'une extrême violence, mais où, plus que le sang, les larmes coulaient, sans se tarir, des yeux de Timmy. Celui-ci planta sa main, à l'horizontale, à plat, dans le coeur d'Asriel, qui, avec son épée, transperça lui aussi le coeur de Timmy. Celui-ci hurla en voyant ce visage, qu'il aimait tant, sourire alors qu'il était couvert du sang de celui qu'il disait aimer:

- **NOOOOOOOOONN!! POURQUOI TU M'AS FAIS ÇA?! Je ne peux pas te suivre! Tu le sais!! Tu m'as trahi, sur toute la ligne!**

Asriel, affalé par terre, à plat ventre, les coudes sur les genoux de Timmy, leva la tête vers lui, et d'une main assena une claque sur le haut du crâne à Timmy:

- C'est comme ça... Les espions, ils mentent...

Asriel posa sa main sur la joue de Timmy, et la caressa avec son pouce:

- Je suis désole, mais malgré tout... Je t'aime...

Timmy pleura silencieusement. Il murmura:

- Menteur... Arrête... Ne me mens plus jamais...

Timmy sentit la main d'Asriel glisser, et il s'écroula en crachant du sang. De sa main libre, Timmy caressa les cheveux d'Asriel. Il n'y avait plus aucune lueur. Il n'y avait plus rien d'autre qu'une profonde tristesse et déception dans ses yeux:

- Jusqu'où est allé ton mensonge, Asriel? Tout? Tu t'es joué de moi, et le résultat, je t'ai tué...

Timmy s'arrêta. Il regarda le corps inerte d'Asriel, et hurla:

- **NOOOOOOOOOOOOOON!! POURQUOI?? NOOOOOOOOOOOOOONN!!**

Clow accourut et posa ses bras sur les épaules de Timmy. Il chuchota tout simplement:

- Shuuut... Repose-toi, viens...

Clow emmena Timmy chez eux, et s'occupa de lui. Timmy avait perdu le goût de vivre. Chaque parcelle de leur maison lui rappelait son aimé, qui l'avait trahi. Ils changèrent d'habitation, mais ça ne résolva rien à la détresse de Timmy, qui tenta de multiples fois de se suicider après ça. Clow, pour lui redonner le sourire, créa toutes ses cartes. Et ce fut lorsqu'il créa ses gardiens, Yué et Kero, que Timmy retrouva son rire perdu. Son passe temps favori fut de créer des vêtements pour Yué, et une apparence humaine à Kero. Clow devint très puissant, et connu. Alors, forcément, trahi. Mais Timmy et lui firent face. Jusqu'au jour où Clow rendit son dernier souffle. Timmy retomba à nouveau dans la détresse.

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOX

Gibbs resta silencieux. Timmy serra son pendentif, et chuchota:

- Voilà...

Gibbs le regarda dans la pénombre:

- Je suis désolé... Je ne savais pas...

- Ne t'excuse pas: c'est un signe de faiblesse.

Gibbs sourit. Mais rapidement, il s'effaça. Il murmura:

- Timmy... Je sais que ça va te blesser, mais... Illusion ou pas, sans condition, je t'aime...

Au même moment, en bas, tout était silencieux. Jusqu'à ce des coups soient frappés à l'entrée. Tiffany alla ouvrir et se retrouva face à Samantha, qui portait la forme d'empreint de Gothar. Elle entra toute joyeuse:

- Salut Tiffany, ça va?!

Tiffany ferma la porte:

- Samantha?

Elle entra dans le salon, où tous étaient présents, sauf Gibbs et Timmy. Elle regarda Anthony:

- Désolée du retard, hein!

- Pfuh, si tu n'avais pas voulu faire le tour de toutes les pâtisseries de la ville, on serait arrivés à l'heure.

- Ouh, il fait le grognon mon Gotinet!

- Ne m'appelle pas comme ça!

- Au fait, où est Timmy?

Sakura lui répondit:

- En haut, apparemment avec Gibbs.

Samantha demanda à Anthony:

- C'est celui dont tu m'as parlé?

Le temps que le collégien acquiesce, et Samantha était en haut en train d'entre bailler la porte silencieusement, et regarda discrètement à l'intérieur. Timmy était assis dans le lit, et une personne, que Samantha voyait de dos, était assise sur le lit, à coté de Timmy. Cette personne, Gibbs, murmura:

- Timmy... Je sais que ça va te blesser, mais... Illusion ou pas, sans condition, je t'aime...

Timmy leva la tête, et regarda Gibbs:

- Comment puis-je savoir si c'est encore un mensonge?

Gibbs prit Timmy par la nuque et le coucha sur le lit. Il était au dessus de lui, et plongeait son regard dans l'océan des yeux de Timmy. Il lui murmura, avec de la douleur dans sa voix:

- Si ça, c'est un mensonge, alors tue-moi avant que je ne te fasse mal, Timmy. Parce que je t'aime.

Gibbs baissa la tête, et prit d'assaut les lèvres entrouvertes de Timmy. Ne sentant aucune résistance, Gibbs passa ses doigts sur le corps de Timmy. Celui-ci s'engagea dans leur baiser, en lâchant une larme.

Adieu, Asriel.

Timmy se détacha de quelques centimètres, et Gibbs baissa la tête, pour entendre Timmy murmurer:

- J'ai comprit... Celui que j'aime aujourd'hui, se nomme Leroy Jethro Gibbs...

A peine eut il finit qu'ils s'embrassèrent à nouveau. Samantha referma la porte en douceur, et redescendit. Tout le monde lui posa la question:

- Alors?

- Beeeen... Ils ont l'air d'aller trèèèèèès bien...

Yué proposa:

- Transforme toi en Ruby Moon, tu pourras projeter tes pensées.

- Tu as raison.

Des ailes poussèrent dans le dos de Samantha et l'enfermèrent. Puis lorsqu'elles se rouvrirent, Ruby Moon était là. Grâce à un cristal, elle projeta ses pensées, et tous virent la scène que Samantha avait épiée. Tous étaient bouche bée. Tony, hébété, ne trouva rien d'autre à dire que:

- Ben maintenant, on sait pourquoi ses mariages foiraient.

Ziva ajouta, tout aussi hébétée:

- Oui... Et y z'y vont pas molo vers... la fin...

Pendant ce temps, dans la chambre de Timmy, Gibbs était allongé à ses cotés, et lui caressait les cheveux. Timmy avait la tête reposée sur le bras de Gibbs, dont la main était posée sur son épaule, et la lui tenait lui aussi d'une main. Gibbs chuchota:

- Timmy...

- Oui?

- Pardonne ma curiosité, mais je voudrais savoir... Cette guerre, et ce Conseil...Et aussi les magiciens et les guerriers... Pourquoi aucun recueil historique n'en parle?

- C'est vrai que tu es très curieux. En fait, après ce "match nul", le Conseil a été dilapidé et tout ce qui concernait la magie caché. L'histoire a été réinventée pour qu'il n'y ait aucune trace de ce Conseil et de la magie. Et puis, à cette époque, tu croirais un livre qui te dit qu'il y a 700 ans, la magie, d'abord existait, mais aussi faisait partie intégrante de la société? Tu te dirais simplement que c'est un conte.

- Oui, tu as raison.

- J'ai toujours raison.

Gibbs sourit:

- Ah oui? Tu es sûr? Petit malin, va, tu vas voir...

- Ah, arrête, pas ici, ça chatouille!

Timmy s'était tortillé quand Gibbs avait passé son autre main au-dessus du ventre toujours dénudé du magicien et l'avait effleuré en décrivant des cercles juste avec le bout des doigts. Puis il remonta très lentement sur son torse, et caressa un téton, ce qui fit frémir Timmy. Il continua sa remontée, jusqu'au lèvres de Timmy qu'il effleurait doucement alors que celui-ci demanda, dans un souffle:

- Y a-t-il autre chose que tu voudrais savoir...? Ah...

Gibbs se pencha et déposa un baiser sur le menton de Timmy, avant de prendre ses lèvres, dans un langoureux baiser, en allant aussi caresser le dos de Timmy. Puis il murmura:

- Oui, tu as assisté aux deux guerres mondiales, non?

- Mhh en effet...

- Tu aurais pu empêcher des milliers de morts, pourquoi n'es-tu pas intervenu?

- Tu es décidément trop curieux... C'étaient les affaires des humains, je n'avais pas à m'en mêler. J'aurais pu, c'est vrai, mais je me serais attaché à des gens, et je les aurais perdu... Je ne voulais plus rien revivre de semblable. Alors je suis resté dans mon coin, à observer la connerie des hommes qui se battaient pour des raisons futiles.

- Je vois... J'en ai fini avec mes questions... On peut s'occuper, maintenant...

- Hm... Pourquoi pas...Ah...

Gibbs avait effleuré le ventre de Timmy avec ses lèvres à demi ouvertes, et celui-ci sentait son souffle chaud se rapprocher de son torse, chatouiller son téton, puis continuer son ascension, jusqu'à prendre les lèvres de Timmy, et Gibbs fit glisser sa main comme une caresse de la joue de Timmy, jusqu'au creux du cou, puis sur les cotes, et la hanche, puis descendit, mais rencontra le pantalon. Gibbs glissa sa main à l'intérieur en entendant le soupir de Timmy, et lui caressa la cuisse, sur le coté extérieur, puis ramena lentement sa main vers l'intérieur...

Timmy ferma les yeux, et gémit lorsque Gibbs remonta un peu plus. Celui-ci demanda:

- Ça fait mal?

Il arrivait à l'entrejambe et Timmy lui répondit:

- Non...Mhhhah...

Timmy enlaça le cou de Gibbs de ses bras, et rapprocha sa tête. Gibbs était maintenant au-dessus de Timmy, et attiré par celui-ci. Avec la force, il dévia la trajectoire que lui faisait prendre Timmy, et fourra son visage dans le creux du cou. Il l'inonda de baiser, et descendit titiller ce téton avec sa langue. Timmy ne pouvait que murmurer dans des souffle de plus en plus rapide:

- Ça t'amuse de me faire mariner comme ça?...ahhhah...

Gibbs lâcha le téton, et murmura:

- Oui... Beaucoup...

Il embrassa Timmy, et n'eut aucune difficulté à passer sa langue. Timmy l'avait attirée avec la sienne. Ils se consumaient presque en ce baiser ardent, du feu de l'amour.

En bas, soudain, Ducky s'écria:

- Mince! J'avais oublié! La directrice veut nous voir, il faut que je l'explique à Jethro!

Ce fut Lionel qui posa l'ultime question:

- Qui va le chercher?

Tout le monde fit "GLOUPS", puis tous se tournèrent vers Tony.

- Quoi?...

Ziva sourit légèrement:

- Mais oui, c'est toi le plus ancien de l'équipe, cette responsabilité te revient de droit.

Devant le regard meurtrier de Ziva, Tony céda:

- J'y vais... Gloups...

Tony monta, et frappa à la porte. N'entendant aucune réponse, il appela:

- Patron?

Toujours aucune réponse. Tony avala difficilement, puis ouvrit la porte en grand. La lumière du couloir éclaira Gibbs, la chemise ouverte, à quatre pattes sur le lit au dessus de Timmy dont il tenait les deux mains avec les siennes, en train d'embrasser le magicien, qui passait, comme un singe, ses jambes autour de la taille de Gibbs pour le plaquer contre son bassin. Il libéra ses mais et en passa une dans les cheveux de Gibbs, l'autre allant, sous sa chemise, caresser son dos, en partant de la nuque, puis descendant le long de la colonne vertébrale. Ils détachèrent leurs lèvres pour reprendre leur souffle, et Gibbs appuya son front sur celui de Timmy. Ils se regardaient, haletant et souriants, quand un toussotement surgit:

- Hum...Heu...

Les deux remarquèrent qu'ils n'étaient plus dans l'obscurité, et Gibbs murmura, contrarié:

- Je vais tuer Tony. Qu'est ce que tu en dis?

Timmy aussi était contrarié:

- Tu m'en laisses un bout, hein?

- Promis.

Gibbs se releva et s'assit sur le bord du lit, sans regarder Tony. Puis il tourna la tête vers lui, avec le regard de l'empereur du mal en puissance:

- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a?

Tony devint livide, puis marmonna:

- Duckyveutt'parlermoij'descendstoutd'suite!

Tony fila, et Timmy, avec un petit ricanement, demanda:

- Le pauvre, qu'est ce qu'il voulait?

Gibbs se tourna vers Timmy sans changer de tête, et dit:

- C'est Ducky, il veut m'parler.

- Heh bien, je comprends ce qui a fait fuir Tony. Je vais te surnommer... Mon empereur du mal à moi.

- C'est ça, moque toi. Je descends. Rejoins-nous quand tu te seras habillé.

- De quoi?

- T'as plus de haut, et ton pantalon est trempé.

- Mince.

Gibbs embrassa Timmy en reboutonnant sa chemise, puis descendit. En bas, lorsqu'il arriva, presque tout le monde rougit légèrement. Tony leur avait raconté ce qu'il avait vu. Gibbs demanda:

- Alors, Ducky, qu'est ce qu'il y a?

- Le directeur Shepard nous ordonne de venir pour une enquête. C'est à coté de la base de Little creek.

- Et qu'est ce qui s'est passé?

- Des morceaux de chair partout, et un bordel dans la chambre.

- Et c'est nous qui devons nous occuper de ça? Malgré nos congés?

- Tous les autres agents sont occupés. Elle nous ordonne de nous occuper de cette enquête.

- Bon, dès que Timmy est près, on y va.

La porte de la chambre s'ouvrit, et Timmy descendit en demandant:

- Où est-ce qu'on va, Jethro?

Tout le monde se retourna, étonné de la façon dont Timmy avait appelé Gibbs, et aussi intrigué par les espèces de cliquetis qui rythmaient les pas de Timmy. Il avait changé de tenue et portait un pantalon noir moulant tenu par une ceinture gris argent. En haut, il avait un débardeur violet très foncé avec, devant, le signe du yin et du yang en blanc et rouge. Les délimitations entre les trois couleurs étaient brodées de fils d'or. Il portait des espèces de gants arrivant jusque sous les coudes, tenus aux poignets par un bracelet noir avec des espèces de piques émoussées. Les gants ne recouvraient que la paume et le dos de la main jusqu'à la 1° phalange de l'index et la 2° du majeur, évitant l'annulaire, l'auriculaire et le pouce, qu'ils contournaient. Les gants étaient violet clair. Il avait une espèce de collier large ras cou noir avec, tournée sur le coté, une boucle argent de ceinture. Par dessus, il avait son même pendentif. Il avait aux pieds des bottes noires très souples et légères arrivant à mi-mollet par dessus le pantalon. Accrochés à sa ceinture, faisant plusieurs fois le tour de sa taille, il y avait une ribambelle de kunais. Ses cheveux de geai étaient attachés en queue de cheval haute, arrivant jusque dans le creux du dos, avec quelques mèches rebelles tombant sur son visage ou l'encadrant. Abby éclata en même temps que Tiffany:

- Ouaaaah, Timmy, c'est génial, ça te va super bien!

Tiffany prit son caméscope:

- Reste comme ça, Timmy, tu es parfait!

Timmy, les mains sur les hanches, reposa sa question en regardant Gibbs:

- Alors, où est-ce qu'on va?

- A coté de Little creek. Comment on fait pour Abby?

Timmy la regarda, puis dit:

- On va aller dans les locaux pour accompagner Abby et chercher le matériel. Et ensuite, il y aura Tiffany, Sakura, Lionel, Thomas, Mattieu, ou Yué, Kero, Anthony, Gothar et Samantha, ou Rubby Moon, pour veiller sur elle pendant qu'on sera à Little creek.

Tony demanda:

- Tu crois que les gardes laisseront entrer huit personnes externes à l'agence et une peluche qui parle?

- C'est vrai que je n'ai pas créé d'apparence humaine à Gothar...

Gibbs posa sa main sur l'épaule de Timmy et dit:

- Ce n'est pas le moment de parler de ça. Allons-y, on verra sur place.

- Ok.

Sakura, Lionel, Tiffany, Anthony, Thomas, Mattieu, Kero, Samantha, qui portait Gothar dans ses bras, Abby, Ducky, Tony, Ziva, Timmy et enfin Gibbs sortirent tous et le dernier ferma à clé. Il dit sur le chemin du métro (trop nombreux pour prendre une voiture ou un taxi):

- J'appelle le directeur, pour la prévenir qu'on arrive, avec des invités.

Il sortit son portable et composa le numéro de celui de Jane, en lançant un regard noir à tous ceux qui se retournaient sur leur passage.

«- Shepard, j'écoute.»

- Jane, c'est moi. J'te prévenais qu'on partait pour les locaux, pour l'affaire, et aussi pour avoir ton accord sur une chose.

«- Tu n'es pas du genre à attendre l'autorisation des autres pour faire ce que tu veux.»

- Oui, sauf que là, il s'agit de laisser entrer huit personnes dans les locaux...

«- C'est non. Et ne discute pas. Tu t'es déjà permis de faire visiter l'immeuble à deux collégiennes inconnues, et maintenant à huit autre personnes? C'est catégorique, non.»

- Bon... Merci de votre réponse, madame le directeur. On arrive dans quinze minutes.

Clap

Gibbs raccrocha, et dit alors que tous cherchaient un endroit où s'asseoir dans le métro:

- Il y a un hic. A part Ducky, Tony, Ziva, Abby, Timmy et moi, vous ne pouvez pas entrer au NCIS.

Sakura répliqua:

- Quoi? Mais comment on va faire?

Kero réfléchissait en marmonnant, ce qui attirait encore plus l'attention sur lui, puis dit:

- On accompagne Abby jusqu'où on peut, et on attend quelque part où on pourra rapidement intervenir. Qu'en dites vous?

Tous acquiescèrent, et à la sortie du métro, Timmy fit discrètement apparaître un papillon, qui colla à Abby. Puis ils arrivèrent devant l'immeuble du NCIS. Sakura, Lionel, Tiffany, Anthony, Thomas, Mattieu, Kero, Samantha et Gothar restèrent dehors en regardant Abby entourée des autres pénétrer dans l'enceinte de l'établissement. Abby alla dans son labo, et Tony, Ziva, Gibbs et Timmy, qui n'avait pas changé son apparence arrivèrent sur les lieux. Tony et Ziva proposaient diverses théorie quant au but de cette boucherie, Ziva pensant à un interrogatoire qui a mal tourné, quand Timmy dit en ouvrant une valise:

- Je penche plutôt sur des dealer qui se seraient battus.

Ducky conclut en observant les moreaux:

- Tout cet échantillonnage de déchet organiques, ces bouts de tissus qui rattachent la peau au muscles, si vous les regardez de plus près, vous verrez qu'ils n'ont ni peau ni muscle.

Ducky présenta un morceau devant le nez de Tony, qui eut un air dégoûté:

- Je te crois sur parole.

Ducky continua:

- Ces morceaux on étés retiré avec grand soin. Il doit y avoir eut trois dissections au moins. Celui que nous cherchons est un praticien très expérimenté.

Au bureau, Tony s'amusait avec le calendrier de Timmy, et s'en moquait, jusqu'à ce que Timmy lui dise:

- Tony, arrête, c'est un cadeau qu'on m'a offert.

Tony reprit l'habitude de le taquiner:

- Par ta nounou?

Timmy lui lança un regard noir, mais se ressaisit quand Gibbs vint derrière Tony, pour lui répondre:

- Non. Par moi.

Timmy lança un sourire narquois à Tony, puis chacun présenta son avancée de l'enquête. La scène est un coup monté et les éclaboussures émanent d'un point central. Ensuite Gibbs passa voir Ducky, qui expliqua qu'il y avait plus de quatre cadavres, et que c'étaient des déchets d'autopsies. Timmy, lui, alla voir Abby, qui commençait à analyser la drogue. Ils discutaient, et s'amusaient en attendent les résultats:

- Ça t'as pas posé de problème, d'expliquer ton changement d'apparence?

- Oh, tu sais, les filles m'ont crues, et les hommes, je leur ai dit que mes cheveux poussaient très vite.

- Et ils t'ont crus? Hahaha!...!

Abby s'arrêta.

- Qu'est ce qu'il y a, Abby?

- Tu ne sens pas? Ça sens l'amande...

A peine avait-elle dit ça que Timmy la poussait au sol. Abby analysa:

- Il faut sortir d'ici! Du cyanure...Ah!

Timmy s'était levé et porta Abby en quelque secondes hors du labo, qui se ferma et elle appuya sur le bouton d'urgence. Ils se regardèrent tous les deux. Plus tard, ils étaient tous les deux en bas dans la salle d'autopsie, où Ducky auscultait Abby. Timmy tournait en rond, il avait récupéré ses vêtements, et écoutait Abby:

- Je suis sidérée. Et puis d'abord, quel dealer digne de ce nom irait couper sa cocaïne avec du cyanure de potassium?

Gibbs, Ziva et Tony arrivèrent au moment où Timmy disait:

- Quelqu'un qui t'en veut.

Gibbs demanda:

- Est-ce que ça va?

Abby lui répondit comme si elle n'avait pas entendu Timmy:

- Oui, à part pour mon égo. C'était une vrai erreur de débutant.

Timmy se plaça devant elle et la regarda dans les yeux:

- Ce n'est pas une erreur. C'est quelqu'un qui t'en veut.

Ziva approuva:

- On est d'accord.

Gibbs demanda:

- Le nom de Mikel Mawher, ça te rappelle quelque chose?

Abby regarda en bas. Ziva continua:

- Ça devrait, il t'a passé presque 200 coup de téléphones ces quatre derniers mois.

Tony ajouta:

- On a aussi vu tes relevés de carte. Tu lui as vraiment acheté une camisole de force?

- Euh... Attendez. Ça devait se calmer...

- Jusqu'à ce que tu dépose une injonction contre lui. Tu crois que c'est à cause de la camisole?

Gibbs l'approcha avec Timmy, et ils demandèrent en même temps:

- Pourquoi tu n'es pas venue me voir?

- Parce que... Si je t'en avais parlé, Gibbs, il aurait été tabassé à coups de batte de base ball. Et toi, Timmy, je sais même pas comment il serait sortit. Je voulais le mettre à l'écart.

Tony continua:

- J'ai vu le site web que ce type t'a dédié.

Ziva cita:

-

- Oui, je sais, c'est glauque. Mais il ne se résout pas à ce que ce soit finit entre nous. Mais, de toute façon...

Abby releva la tête, et regarda Timmy et Gibbs:

- Vous allez lui rendre une petite visite, n'est ce pas?

Gibbs dit:

- Je crois que ce serait pas une bonne idée que Timmy vienne. J'y vais avec Tony et Ziva.

Abby lui lança un regard interrogateur:

- Avec moi, soit il sera en salle d'interrogatoire, soit à l'hôpital. Alors que si Timmy y va, on retrouve ton ami à la morgue. Il vaut mieux que Timmy reste avec toi.

Celui-ci acquiesça. C'était la nuit, et Tony, Ziva et Gibbs arrivèrent en camion sur le lieu de travail de Mawher. La porte était entre ouverte et Tony aperçut deux cadavres baignant dans du sang, avec le même genre de musique à fond que Abby écoutait. Ils sortirent leurs armes, et pénétrèrent à l'intérieur. Il y eut un flash, puis le cadavre qui était sur le bar dit:

- Oh non! Vous avez gâché ma photo!

Il se releva, c'était Mikel Mawher, bien vivant. Il vérifia la photo sur l'écran d'ordinateur:

- Oh, je retire ce que j'ai dit, c'est parfait! Alors, qu'est ce que je peux faire pour vous?

Il contourna le bar et donna des tracts et redressa les mannequins en récupérant le faux sang.

- Je n'ai encore jamais travaillé avec le NCIS.

Tony répliqua:

- En effet, une injonction vous interdit de nous approcher.

- Oui j.. Non non, j'ignore de quoi vous parlez.

Gibbs le coupa:

- Si vous êtes encore là à bavasser, c'est simplement parce que je n'ai entendu parler de vous qu'aujourd'hui.

- Oh... Heu... Attendez... Je sais que je suis allé loin avec Abby, mais l'injonction, c'était pas la peine, et je vais mieux maintenant... J'ai... J'ai suivi une thérapie... Et j'ai une nouvelle copine.

Mikel montra sa main droite, comme s'il voulait montrer une bague. Tony lui montra les photos de la scène qu'ils avaient examinée:

- Oh mon dieu.

- Un lieu familier?

- Non, mais sans vous ruiner, je peux vous la remettre à neuf...

Gibbs le coupa encore, en lui lançant le "regard numéro 1 de l'empereur du mal":

- Hé!

Mikel se recula:

- Ah non, je connais pas cet endroit...

Tony dit alors:

- Il ne te manque plus qu'un alibi pour les deux derniers jours, et t'es le roi.

- Ah bah alors, je suis le roi, c'est sur. Pendant la pleine lune, c'est un fichu ramdam...

- Et en quoi la lune te donnerait un alibi?

- Ben, la police ne m'a pas lâché d'une semelle depuis deux jours.

Gibbs, Tony et Ziva étaient de retour, et lorsqu'ils expliquèrent à Timmy et Abby, celle-ci dit:

- Le fait que la pleine lune affecte le comportement des gens, c'est un mythe. Rien de scientifique le prouve.

Elle regardait la lune par la fenêtre, puis se retourna et regarda Ziva:

- C'est pour ça que ça n'a pas marché, entre nous.

- Parce que les effets de la lune c'est un mythe?

Ziva ne comprenait pas. Abby lui répondit:

- Mais noon... Lui il joue avec des poupées vaudou et moi je suis une scientifique.

Timmy intervint, pour se moquer d'elle. Il était allongé sur sa chaise les pieds sur son bureau:

- Tu trouve ça scientifique de lire dans les pensées ou d'attirer les objets à toi par ta seule volonté?

Abby soupira en le regardant:

- Merci, Timmy.

Ziva reprit l'enquête:

- En tout cas, notre suspect a un alibi en béton: il a nettoyé huit scènes de crimes ces quatre derniers jours, et la police ne l'a pas quitté des yeux.

Gibbs était à son bureau, et observait Timmy en coin. Puis, il dit:

- Abby, tu vas aller chez Timmy ce soir.

- Quoi? Mais...

- Je ne veux pas que tu sois seule. Et Timmy pourra te surveiller.

- Allez, Abby, viens, on va chez moi.

- Bon, j'ai pas l'choix. 'te suis.

- Attends.

Timmy sortit son portable et composa un numéro, puis attendit.

«- Allo oui?»

- Sakura? C'est moi, Timmy.

«- Ah, comment va Abby?»

- Ça va, elle a senti le gaz à temps.

«- Ouf. Hey, Abby va bien, c'est bon.»

Timmy proposa en entendant Sakura faire le lien avec les autres:

- Sakura, mets le haut-parleur, comme ça, tout le monde pourra entendre.

«- Tu as raison, attends deux secondes... Voilà, c'est bon tu peux parler.»

- Abby va venir chez moi cette nuit. Le mieux est que vous rentriez tous chez Gibbs en attendant. Je vous tiendrais informés, vous inquiétez pas.

Timmy entendit tout le monde dire, ensemble, au téléphone:

«- Merci, Timmy, on compte sur vous pour coincer le salop qui en veut à Abby!»

- Ok. Salut.

Timmy raccrocha, et dit à Abby en se levant, faisant cliqueter les kunais:

- Allez, viens. Ma voiture est restée au parking depuis pas mal de temps. On passe chercher tes affaires, et on y va.

- Bien chef.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Abby était maintenant dans l'appartement de Timmy, en train de s'éclater sur un jeu de PC. Timmy sortit de la chambre, et vit Abby.

- Le jeu est plus rapide qu'avant, non?

- Je t'ai téléchargé quelques trucs pour améliorer.

Timmy soupira:

- Quoiqu'il en soit, c'est fini. Au dodo.

Timmy éteignit l'écran, et Abby râla puis se leva et alla farfouiller dans son sac. Elle ne portait qu'un tee-shirt très grand. Elle remarqua:

- Tiens, je n'ai pas ma brosse à dent, elle a dû tomber dans ta voiture.

- Pfff, t'es incroyable.

Abby se dirigea vers la porte, mais Timmy apparut d'un coup devant elle:

- Tu n'iras nulle part. Tu n'as qu'à utiliser ma brosse.

- Keuwa? HAHAHA!! T'es vraiment pas comme tu le montrais! Je refuse. Et si tu ne vas pas chercher ma brosse à dent, je dirais à Gibbs que tu as été méchant avec moi.

- Beu! Ça se fait pas, tu me prends par les sentiments!... Bon. Attends.

Timmy fit apparaître un esprit espion, qui suivit Abby. Il ouvrit la porte, et sur le seuil, lui lança un regard sévère:

- Tu n'ouvres à personne, compris?

- Oui!

Timmy ferma la porte, et resta derrière la porte quelques instants. De l'autre coté, Abby avait reprit son jeu vidéo.

TOC TOC TOC

Abby fonça ouvrir avec un grand sourire, et tomba sur Timmy qui se frappa la tête dans ses mains:

- Mais c'est pas vrai! N'ouvre à personne point! C'est pas compliqué!

Il referma la porte, et cette fois partit. Abby reprit encore son jeu, jusqu'à ce que...

TOC TOC TOC

Elle fonça ouvrir la porte en grand, et son sourire se décomposa quand elle vit que celui qui avait frappé n'était autre que Mikel Mawher. Celui-ci eut un petit sourire:

- Salut Abby.

- Mikel... Qu'est ce que tu fais là?

Abby était paniquée. Elle recula lentement en voyant Mikel avancer, et continuer:

- Oh j'avais oublié à quel point t'étais jolie, de près.

- Qu'est ce que tu fais là?...

- J'étais inquiet pour toi...

Abby reculait de plus en plus, et se trouva collée au bureau.

- Après ce qu'il s'est passé dans ton labo.

- Dans mon labo... Ah oui...

Abby toucha la machine à écrire, et la balança sur Mikel en criant:

- Et comment t'es au courant?!

Blam

Abby tenta de courir, et s'enferma dans la chambre, paniquée. Mikel dit:

- Et tu joue encore aux victimes. T'as oublié que je sais crocheter les serrures?

Mikel commença à la crocheter.

- Mikel vas-t-en!!

Abby s'enferma dans la salle de bain, et se cacha derrière la douche, sur les toilettes, en portant un tabouret dans ses mains, prête à frapper. Il se passa quelques minutes où elle n'entendit rien (je précise au passage que les murs de la salle de bain sont insonorisés, juste pour mon bon vouloir.). Soudain, la porte vola en éclats, ce qui fit sursauter Abby, qui se prépara à frapper avec son tabouret. Il y avait un courant d'air, et la première chose que Abby vit fut une paire de bottes noires s'avancer. Alors sans hésitation, elle frappa:

- YAAAAAAAAHH!!

- Ola!!

BRAAM

La chaise vola en éclat elle aussi, et Abby vit que c'était Timmy sur qui elle avait frappé, et qui s'était protégé de ses bras. Abby le regarda, son visage avait quelques éclaboussures de sang, et ses poings, eux, étaient en sang. À sa ceinture aussi, la moitié de ses kunais avait disparut.

- Oh, Timmy!

Celui-ci prit la gothique encore terrifiée dans ses bras. Il murmura:

- Je suis désolé. Pour ton "ami".

Abby releva la tête, intriguée. Timmy dit en rangeant la brosse à dent d'Abby dans le pot:

- Ce n'est pas mon sang. Ni sur le visage, ni sur les poings.

Abby esquissa difficilement un sourire, puis Timmy décida qu'il valait mieux rester au bureau. Ils retrouvèrent donc Tony et Ziva, Gibbs étant partit se chercher un café. Timmy était à son bureau, à genoux. Il n'avait pas de chaise. Alors que Tony et Ziva recherchaient plusieurs trucs sur Mawher, l'italien s'arrêta en voyant Timmy:

- Pourquoi t'as pas de chaise?

Ziva aussi s'arrêta, attendant la réponse. Timmy eut un petit sourire:

- Gibbs préfère me voir à genoux, allez savoir pourquoi.

Tony rougit, mais Ziva ne comprenait pas. Tony lui dit simplement en lui montrant la position de Timmy:

- Tu veux un dessin?

Ziva ouvrit la bouche, rougit jusqu'aux oreilles et dit:

- J'ai compris...

Gibbs apparut juste derrière elle:

- Qu'est ce que tu as compris?

Timmy eut un grand sourire:

- Que tu es un pervers.

- Hé!

Gibbs colla une petite claque sur la tête à Timmy qui se la frotta avec un sourire:

- Mééé!

Gibbs se pencha, et embrassa Timmy sur la joue. Celui-ci murmura:

- Merci mon chéri.

Gibbs rougit légèrement et se dirigea vers son bureau quand Timmy lui dit:

- Et ma chaise, chéri?!

Gibbs la lui fit rouler, et Timmy ajouta:

- Oh, tu ferais mieux d'aller voir Abby, elle ne sort plus de l'ascenseur!

- Ok! Oh, Timmy, je t'ai laissé mon café!

- Merci!

Gibbs alla appeler l'ascenseur, et Tony dit en le regardant:

- C'est moi ou le patron a rougit?

Ziva était aussi hébétée:

- Si c'est toi, alors on est deux...

- Franchement, Timmy, bravo!

- Merci.

Les portes de l'ascenseur s'ouvrirent, et Gibbs vit Abby accroupie dans un coin de l'ascenseur. Il y entra et s'assit à coté d'elle en passant son bras par dessus les épaules d'Abby. L'ascenseur se ferma, et ne bougea plus. Abby demanda:

- Tu savais que seulement 5 décès sur les 2 millions et demi recensés chaque année ont lieu dans des ascenseurs?

- Non.

Abby resta silencieuse, puis lui montra l'espèce de pistolet qu'elle tenait, un stun-gun:

- Ziva m'a offert ça.

Elle montra après une bombe pour pulvériser quelque chose, puis un poing américain:

- Et Cintya le pulvérisateur de poivre. Et le point américain, c'est le directeur Shepard.

Gibbs resta silencieux. Abby murmura:

- J'ai eu tellement peur... Je ne savais plus quoi faire... J'avais oublié tout ce que Timmy m'a apprit... Ça n'a servit à rien...Tu crois que je vais me faire tuer?

- Personne ne va te faire de mal, Abby.

Abby avait les yeux rouges, et serra les dents:

- Si tu dis ça, c'est pour me remonter le moral.

- Et ça marche?

- Oui... Tu peux le redire?

Gibbs serra Abby contre lui:

- Personne ne va te faire de mal... Et je ne pense pas que tout ce qu'ils t'ont appris n'ai servi à rien.

- Tu le pense vraiment?

- Oui. Je vais aller parler à la directrice, nous continuerons l'enquête pour trouver ce salopard, et si ça peut te faire plaisir, je peux te faire installer dans notre "quartier général". Ne t'en fais pas, Mawher ne te fera plus le moindre mal.

- Merci...

Les portes de l'ascenseur s'ouvrirent sur Palmer, qui ouvrit des yeux étonnés. Gibbs lui adressa un simple sourire. Plus tard, Gibbs se rendait au MTAC où il retrouva Jane.

- Comment va Abby?

Gibbs s'assit à coté d'elle:

- Elle a peur, et c'est bien normal. Mais...

- M... Jethro, quand il y a un mais comme ça, c'est mauvais signe.

- Je ne peux pas laisser Abby au NCIS. Elle sera plus en sécurité chez moi. Et je serais avec elle. On se débrouillera pour l'enquête, mais il faut protéger Abby.

Jane réfléchit, puis dit:

- C'est d'accord, mais s'il y a le moindre problème, tu m'appelle.

- Bien, madame le directeur. J'y vais.

Pendant ce temps, Abby était restée dans l'ascenseur. Au bout de six heures durant lesquelles Tony fouilla l'appartement de Mawher, Ziva rechercha le moindre truc sur ses relevés de carte de crédit ou téléphoniques, et Timmy resta sur sa chaise allongé les pieds sur le bureau, en surveillant l'ascenseur où se trouvait Abby, jusqu'à ce qu'elle déménage. Il la suivie dans son labo, et Ducky vint la rejoindre.

- Je t'ai vu évacuer l'ascenseur au cour de l'après-midi.

- Tu sais, Ducky, j'ai appris que seuls 5 décès sur 2,5 millions ont lieu dans les ascenseurs. Et les gens n'y passent en moyenne que 60 secondes par jour.

- Et toi tu y as passé 6 heures.

- J'ai multiplié mon risque de mourir par 1 000. J'ai beaucoup de chance d'être encore en vie.

- Oh, ce n'est pas de la chance, quand on a Leroy Jethro Gibbs et un magicien très puissant pour nous protéger. Mais on n'est jamais trop prudent. Tiens, cadeau.

Ducky sortit un sifflet de sa veste et le donna à Abby:

- C'est un sifflet d'alarme, il émet un son de 120 décibels. Timmy m'a prévenu que la menace avait de fortes chances d'être d'ordre magique, mais si c'est un être humain, tu souffle un bon coup dedans et ton assaillant a les tympans qui éclatent.

- Oh, merci Ducky.

Abby serra Ducky dans ses bras, et il répondit à son étreinte. Soudain, Abby ouvrit les yeux.

- Ducky.

- Oui, qu'y a-t-il?

- Je viens de me souvenir de ce qu'avait dit ta mère, et je me rends compte qu'elle a raison.

- Oh mais tu sais, ma mère ne raconte que des bêtises... Oooh...

Ducky venait de comprendre:

- Mais il arrive aussi souvent qu'elle dise des choses justes.

Timmy leur tourna le dos en souriant, tandis que Abby et Ducky se regardaient. Le médecin dit:

- Tout de même, je pourrais être ton père.

- Eh ben? Timmy pourrait bien être l'arrière grand-père de Gibbs, et ça n'a pas l'air de les déranger outre mesure.

- Tu as raison...

Sur ces mots, toujours dans leur étreinte, ils s'embrassèrent langoureusement, alors que Gibbs entrait à cet instant dans le labo.

- Abbs...

Il fut interrompu par la main de Timmy sur sa bouche, et le mage s'approcha de son oreille pour lui

murmurer:

- Laisses-les finir, mon amour. Ils n'en ont pas pour longtemps.

Gibbs le regarda avec des yeux de chien battu, sans pouvoir parler. Puis l'instant d'après, il avait plaqué les deux bras de Timmy contre le mur, et eux aussi s'embrassaient. Mais quelqu'un tapota l'épaule de Gibbs, qui se redressa et se retourna. C'était Abby.

- Vous avez fini?

Timmy avait un sourire en répondant à Abby:

- On passait le temps. Allons-y.

Ils retrouvèrent Tony et Ziva, et quittèrent le NCIS. Chez Gibbs, la cave avait été réservée pour Abby, et Gibbs y descendait quelques fois. Au rez-de-chaussée, tous les autres étaient au salon, et écoutaient Tony et Ziva leur expliquer la situation. Lionel sourit:

- Tu veux dire que Timmy l'a laissé filé? J'ai du mal à le croire.

Ledit Timmy était assit par terre, en regardant dans un cube vert émeraude. Tony se pencha dessus et dit:

- Qu'est ce que tu fous? Il est vide, ce cube.

Anthony sourit à son tour:

- Seuls ceux qui ont des pouvoirs magiques peuvent voir ce qui est visé par l'invocateur de ce "cube".

Timmy fut soudain fier:

- Ça y est, il est coincé, cette fois. Quel con.

- Quoi? De quoi tu parles?

- Mikel Mawher, apparemment il n'en a pas eu assez, il en redemande. Il va au NCIS. On a une longueur d'avance sur lui.

Anthony prit la voix de Clow Read:

- Attends, tu l'a laissé filer exprès? Qu'est ce que tu lui as fais, exactement?

Timmy prit un air innocent:

- Je lui ai cassé une ou deux dents, cassé un bras, fracturé une rotule, et je l'ai transformé en porc-épic en lui plantant pas mal de kunais, principalement dans le dos, lorsqu'il essayait de passer par la fenêtre. Voilà. Ah, aussi, j'ai laissé un esprit espion sur lui.

Timmy se leva et dit à Gibbs qui faisait du café:

- Chéri! Je vais capturer le méchant pas beau qui a fait peur à Abby, mais ce n'est pas lui qui a trafiqué la scène de crime, alors il faut que vous restiez sur vos gardes!

- Ok, à tout de suite!

Timmy sortit. Tout le monde attendit, et cinq minutes plus tard, Gibbs descendit voir Abby, qui était complètement ivre.

- Abbs, arrête de boire. Ce n'est pas bon pour toi.

Abby soupira:

- Haaa... Rien de tel qu'une cave aussi sûre qu'un bunker avec toute une tripoté de gardes pour se protéger.

Gibbs alla s'asseoir à coté d'Abby, qui continua:

- J'comprends pas pourquoi les gens... Boivent de l'alcool... Quand ils sont déprimés... Parce que... L'alcool, c'est déprimant... Aaaah... Moi, j'suis complètement déprimée, maintenant.

Gibbs lui retira la bouteille d'alcool des mains, et lui dit:

- Tu n'as pas à être déprimée, Abbs. Je suis descendu te dire que Timmy avait attrapé Mikel Mawher. Il doit être en salle d'interrogatoire à l'heure qu'il est. Ou sinon, c'est qu'il est soit à l'hôpital, fait très probable, ou à la morgue, là encore, fait probable. Ne t'inquiète pas. Si tu veux, tu pourra assister à son interrogatoire. Je m'arrangerais pour faire rentrer au moins Sakura ou Anthony, ou qui tu veux, mais je ne peux pas emmener trop de monde, sinon, je vais me faire tirer les oreilles par la directrice.

- Alors... Ça serait Anthony parce que d'après Timmy, c'est à cause d'une carte, mais Anthony ne s'en souvient plus, la mémoire lui reviendra peut être. Hips. Et il pourra cacher Kero... Hips.

Abby alla trifouiller les outils de Gibbs, sortit un pieux (?) et un marteau, et s'approcha d'une des branches du bateau.

- Je comprends pourquoi tu aimes travailler le bois, Gibbs, c'est très, très cathartique.

Elle donna un coup, et la branche se cassa. Gibbs tenta de contenir sa contrariété, en récupérant les outils.

- Oups... C'est aussi un dégrisant très pratique, j'suis plus bourrée... Désolée. Je vais te le réparer.

Abby posa sa main sur la branche cassée, et ferma les yeux. Sa main émit une lumière rouge presque noir, et la branche se ressouda au reste du bateau en construction. Abby rouvrit les yeux, et admira le résulta:

- Oooh, c'est la première fois que j'arrive à bien doser la magie sans les consignes et conseils de personne. Trop génial!

- Eh bien ça a l'air d'aller mieux. Tu veux attendre ce matin avant d'y aller? Il fera jour, et tu te sera reposée. Tu peux dormir quelques heures, là, je te réveillerais.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Quelques heures plus tard, Tony, Ziva, Ducky, Gibbs, Abby et Anthony, qu'ils avaient réussis à faire rentrer, étaient dans la salle à coté de la salle d'interrogatoire où se trouvait Mikel Mawher, qui ne cessait de crier qu'il allait se plaindre, mais sans bouger de sa chaise, faute de pouvoir marcher. Il avait un bras plâtré, un pansement au dessus d'un oeil au beurre noir, on ne le voyait pas, mais il avait aussi des bandages au genou, et un peu partout sur le corps. Timmy était à coté de la table, debout les bras croisés, et tentait de se retenir, mais il explosa, et écrasa son pied contre la table, qui, bien qu'étant en métal, plia sous la force du coup. Une veine battait à sa tempe, et il attrapa Mikel par le col, le tirant vers lui. Il dit dans un sifflement en serrant les dents:

- Tu te la ferme, maintenant! Y'en a marre de t'entendre caqueter en permanence! Rappelle toi bien une chose, si t'es ici, et pas à l'hôpital, c'est juste parce que des flics m'ont arrêté. Mais maintenant, je crois que t'as eu ton compte. Alors tu vas gentiment répondre à mes questions.

Timmy lâcha Mikel, et tourna en rond dans la pièce. Le gothique s'était recroquevillé, et ne disait plus un mot. Timmy commença ses questions:

- Pourquoi t'es allé dans mon appartement?

- C... C'était pour voir Abby...

- Pourquoi t'es pas parti quand elle te l'a crié?

- Ben... J'sais pas... Je l'aime, vous savez...

Timmy resta silencieux un instant, réfléchissant:

S'il ne sait pas pourquoi, c'est que la carte a agi sur lui à ce moment, et maintenant n'agit plus... Il serait dépossédé?... Et aurait oublié les intentions de meurtre de la carte qui était en lui?... Donc elle peut posséder et contrôler les êtres humains... Bon, ça nous permet d'en savoir un peut plus sur elle, le temps qu'Anthony retrouve la mémoire... Essayons aussi...

Timmy prit une inspiration puis demanda:

- Et pourquoi es-tu allé au NCIS?

- M'en souviens plus... Tout ce que je me rappelle, c'est que je voulais voir Abby...

De l'autre coté de la salle, à travers la vitre, les autres observaient Timmy interroger. Tony fit remarquer:

- Il nous avait déjà montré que les interrogatoires version "McGee" étaient efficaces, mais ceux version "Timmy", ils sont carrément terrifiant.

Gibbs se tenait la tête dans les mains. Ziva demanda:

- Mais, aller jusqu'à casser la table...

Gibbs expliqua:

- S'il a donné un coup sur la table, s'était pour s'empêcher de frapper Mawher. Et c'est sur moi que ça va retomber.

- Quoi?

- La colère de la directrice.

Anthony observait Mikel avec attention, et Kero, sous sa forme animale, caché dans ses vêtements, lui chuchota:

- Tu arrive à te rappeler?

- C'est pas facile. Mais je me souviens maintenant que j'ai scellé cette carte... Peut être parce qu'elle était trop dangereuse... En tout cas, on dirait que celle ci peut posséder les êtres humains... Et les déposséder quand ils se font coincer, par exemple... Son nom finira par me revenir.

Ducky tourna la tête vers Abby:

- Abbygail, ça va?

- Si tu arrêtes de m'appeler comme ça ira beaucoup mieux, "Donald".

- Bon, je prends ceci pour un "oui".

- Tant mieux, c'est ce que je voulais dire. Alors, Anthony, comment ça se présente?

Anthony chuchota:

- Je ne sens pas de magie... Raaah... J'ai son nom sur le bout de la langue!

Kero, discrètement, posa ses pattes sur sa joue:

- Calme, ça sert à rien de t'énerver, ça ne te reviendra pas plus vite pour autant...

Kero fut interrompu par la porte qui s'ouvrait en grand. La peluche se cacha, et les autres virent la directrice Shepard entrer.

- A-t-il parlé?

Tony et Ziva se regardèrent, puis l'israélienne dit:

- Eh bien... Comme vous le voyez, McGee s'y atèle...

Shepard se tourna vers la vitre, et regarda Timmy:

- Qui est-ce?

Tony fut étonné, puis répondit:

- Ben, c'est l'agent spécial McGee...

Devant le regard de la directrice, il ajouta:

- Madame.

Gibbs affirma:

- C'est bien lui, même s'il a quelque peu changé.

- «Quelque peu»? Mais c'est carrément une autre personne.

- Vous savez, "directeur", il a eut deux semaines de congés, qu'il a put mettre à profit comme il le voulait.

Dans la salle d'interrogatoire, Timmy se tourna vers la vitre, et bien qu'il voyait son reflet, ses yeux donnaient l'impression qu'il regardait les spectateurs. Il dit:

- Jethro, j'en ai finit avec lui, l'a plus rien à dire, mais il n'est pas question de le laisser dans la nature... D'après mon raisonnement, il se ferait tout de suite posséder.

La directrice jeta un regard interrogateur à Gibbs:

- "Jethro"? Et qu'est-il arrivé à la table.

Timmy sortit de la salle, et entra dans l'autre quand Gibbs dit, pour trouver une excuse:

- Il semblerait que ces deux semaines de congés ont fait oublier à l'agent McGee quelle était sa position.

Timmy eut un sourire carnassier:

- Et quelle est donc ma place, si je l'ai oubliée, patron?

La directrice sortit, et sur le pas de la porte, dit:

- Agent McGee, vous jouez à un jeu dangereux. Et les frais de réparation de la table, et d'hospitalisation pour Mawher vous seront retenus sur votre salaire.

Clac.

Gibbs fit signe à l'opérateur du son de sortir, et une fois la porte fermée, ils regardèrent Anthony, qui réfléchissait en marmonnant avec la voix de Clow Read. Puis soudain, il s'écria:

- Je m'en souviens! C'est la carte la plus puissante et la plus dangereuse que j'ai créée!** La carte de l'esprit!!**

**Fin du chapitre 5**

**Yuzu:** Et voilou, chapitre 5, over!

**Tous: **Ça se fait pas de terminer ton chapitre ici!

**Yuzu:** Bah, je fais ce que je veux. Et si vous préférez, je posterais le chapitre suivant le plus rapidement possible. Et si je pouvais avoir des reviews, ça serait encore plus motivant.


	7. Chapter 7

**Yuzu:** BONJOUR TOUT LE MONDE, JE SUIS DESOLEE DE NE PAS AVOIR DONNE DE NOUVELLES PLUS TÔT? MAIS IL S'AVERE QU'AU DEBUT DE CETTE ANNEE SCOLAIRE, J'AI DECIDE DE METTRE DE COTE MANGAS ET FANFICTIONS POUR ME CONCENTRER PLEINEMENT SUR MON TRAVAIL.

JE PREFERE VOUS INFORMER QUE J'IGNORE SI IL S'AGIT D'UN ARRÊT DEFINITIF DE MA PART, OU JUSTE UNE POSE, COMME RECULER POUR MIEUX SAUTER, MAIS SOYEZ TOUS ASSURES QUE JE VOUS TIENDRAIS AU COURANT SI JE ME DECIDE, QUELQUE SOIT L'ORIENTATION DE CETTE DECISION.

MERCI DE M'AVOIR SUIVIE DANS MES HISTOIRE, ET DE M'AVOIR ENCOURAGEE A CONTINUER.


	8. Chapter 8

Bonjour à tous!

Je m'excuse platement pour tout ce temps sans nouvelle.

Cela fait un moment que je pense à faire quelque chose à propos de ces fics en attente, et j'ai décidé de clarifier les choses:

J'ai totalement arrêté toutes mes fics en cours. Pour plusieurs raisons: j'avais envie de travailler, et de me concentrer sur autre chose, je me suis lassée du genre de fic que j'écrivais, je me suis lassée du yaoi, je me suis lassée des mangas, j'ai totalement oublié ce que je voulais faire des histoires commencées, je n'étais pas organisées, et je crois qu'en fait, je n'ai jamais eu aucune idée de comment j'allais bien pouvoir finir tout ça.

J'espère ne pas trop vous peiner, mais je préfère ça à vous laisser poireauter des années pour rien.

Enfin, pour ne pas vous laissé sur votre fin, j'ai quand une nouvelle: j'ai commencé à réécrire Harry Potter à ma façon, pour me détendre à côté de la prépa. Cette histoire est d'un genre tout à fait différent de mes autres fics. (l'exemple le plus frappant est qu'il n'y a aucun couple yaoi. Entre autres différences.) Et personnellement, mais c'est l'avis de l'auteure, c'est la meilleure que j'ai écrite. Elle est cependant toujours en cours d'écriture, il y a des trucs que j'ai envie de peaufiner sur le début, même si je l'ai déjà fait dix fois, et je préfèrerais la poster quand elle sera finie, pour éviter de recommencer le même schéma, et de l'abandonner en cours de route.

Je ne sais absolument pas quand je la finirais, ou si je la finirais, mais ce qui est sûr, c'est que cette histoire là me tient plus à coeur, et cette fois-ci, je sais ce que je fais, et vais faire avec. Alors c'est un bon début, non?

Voili voilou... J'ai beaucoup parlé, dis-donc, mais j'espère avoir clarifié les choses.

Je vous dis donc soit «adieu», soit «à une prochaine fois».


End file.
